A Love Never seen
by HoneyWriter78
Summary: Hinata Hyuga attend Konoah High she is part of the athletics group. She is friends with Ino and Shikamaru but is secretly in love with Shikamaru who is oblivious and loves someone else. She tried to fight her feelings not noticing that a certain senpai has had his eyes on her... Dark Naruto...OOC. NaruHina Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note :- Hi welcome to one of my first stories I published back in 2015. This story is based on a manga that is Yaoi genre called Interval. But please be assured there is no boy x boy relationship here I have changed it around completely. I have decided to change any spelling mistakes in this story and I hope it will be better than before.**

**Again please be warned that I do not have a beta for this story I have am ended any spelling mistakes but my grammar is not perfect so I apologise in advance if this does bother you. The pairing is mainly NaruHina with hinted ShikaTem, this story will have mature themes like the original story itself. Again if you don't like the pairings or circumstances that take place in this story then please don't read it. I will give warnings clearly on each chapter so YOU ARE AWARE!**

**This characters in this story will be OCC especially Naruto he will be quite dark in this story throughout so you have been warned.**

**05/17 :- Spellings have been corrected with slight changes done to the chapter!**

**Disclamer :- All Naruto Characters belong to M Kishimoto not by myself sadly!**

**A Love Never Seen**

**chapter 1**

**A Love That Cannot Be Seen**

**(Rated M for Mature elements and Swearing)**

Konoah High School is one of the most influential schools in fire country. The school in itself has an excellent curriculum and vast classes that are superior in education, most students who are lucky to be admitted here are either high graduates or are recommended for various subjects. The athletics program is one of the most finest going with many ongoing competitions and students competing to break set records and find a more thrilling and unique personal best.

It was mid morning the slight spring breeze blowing gently against blue tresses of hair, Hinata Hyuga was sat with two of her good friends Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara. They were both members of the photography club, they had both waved Hinata over as Shikamaru was very eager to show her something.

All three of them had come to Konoah High with recommendations Hinata's was for athletics her best was the high jump. She loved the way she could jump high and feel the air around her as her body curved in a perfect form to miss the horizontal pole that was her only opponent. Most times she would clear the bar with room to spare but, she still wanted to achieve a higher and more thrilling personal best.

"I just got the photos from club activities back, I thought they turned out pretty good" Shikamaru said in a matter of fact statement.

"Even Temari praised them!" He continued proudly.

"T-Temari senpai praised them?" Hinata asked not quite believing Shikamaru's words

"That woman...is conceited while praising someone supposed to be stuck up!"

"W-well this is the first time I h-have seen myself photographed in b-black and white, it's k-kinda cool"

Hinata held the picture gently that was given to her by Shikamaru. The picture was black and white and showed Hinata in mid jump over the horizontal pole it was breathtaking even to a novice like her.

"Hinata-chan you just said that my picture is awesome" Ino teased

"I-Ino t-thats not w-what I meant, Shika's photograph is..." Hinata stuttered out but was interrupted.

"Your form is excellent" Shikamaru lazily cut in.

"D-don't make fun of me Shika" Hinata replied with a tinge of red upon her cheeks

Shikamaru produced another photograph to the group that showed another student getting ready to make the same jump.

"This senpai also has a beautiful flowing form, but you know what? Hinata-chan's form seems carefree I like it" Shikamaru stared happily to a shocked and deeply blushing Hinata, Shikamaru continued.

"I can make you a copy of your photo if you want Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yeah t-that would be cool Shikamaru kun" Hinata replied softly.

The pretty blunette was still blushing bright red. Ino who was watching all this between her two friends and silently thought inwardly to herself.

'Jeez Shikamaru can be a joker sometimes' With a sly grin she entered the conversation

"Umm this is Uzumaki senpai right?" Ino stated to the group.

Hinata glanced at the photograph that Shikamaru compared her photo to and sighed

"That's right Ino-chan do you know him? Have you two met?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well...Uzumaki senpai is famous, he holds records on track, excels in his studies and looks absolutely amazing! There's no way a girl couldn't be wound up about him" Ino explained

"Whoa Ino-chan, are you preoccupied with him too?" Hinata asked Ino shocked by her statement.

"In Ino's case it's a different preoccupation. Whenever she sees a cool guy, whoever he is she has to go and chat with them" replied Shikamaru sarcastically.

"Really like who?" Hinata innocently asked.

This caused Shikamaru to straighten up and feel apprehensive knowing that Hinata has given Ino every chance to divulge her inner fantasies to both of them. Ino looked at both of them entering a dreamscape of happiness clapping her hands together in a sort of happy prayer with stars shining from within each of her light blue eyes and began speaking in a dreamy yet excitable voice.

"Did you know? That Uzumaki senpai is even popular amongst the male junior student's here?" Ino announced.

"With the junior guys? That's right there are some guys that say senpai is cool because he has a unique atmosphere about him and an attitude of being disinterested in his surroundings but?"

Hinata was speaking until she felt a hand close over her mouth from behind causing Hinata to stare wide eyed in shock. She felt Shikamaru approach closer to her from behind his hot breath grazing her ear causing her whole body to tingle making her feel flustered as her cheeks burned in colour.

"Hinata-chan, please don't think about baiting her further" Shikamaru whispered in her ear. Ino was still in a trance like state kept on talking on her inner fantasies.

"Ah yes that's right Uzumaki senpai is really popular with all the males hehehe"

"Now you've done it, she is making that happy face. She is sooo troublesome" Shikamaru groaned out.

Hinata was still frozen solid, Shikamaru still had his hand held against her mouth the thing is Hinata had developed a crush for Shikamaru for a very long time. The feel of his touch was making Hinata nervous and her face burned a bright red with embarrassment she was trying so hard not to faint because if it.

_(Hinata's inner thoughts)_

_'Shika kun's breath against my cheek... If he doesn't let go soon I..I.'_

oOoOo

Not to far away a pair of deep blue eyes was watching the commotion and feeling very irritated at the same time. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Hinata's senpai in the athletics squad. Unknown to her he has been watching her from junior high at the athletic meets when all the different schools in fire country and amongst other countries compete against each other. He is still watching her from afar and is getting very annoyed at what is transpiring not too far from him

'What the fuck...How dare he touch her like that!?'

"Oi...Hyuga!" The blonde shouted

"We're starting practice!" He continued to shout over at the small group of three that made them look automatically in his direction.

"Uzumaki senpai?" stated Shikamaru

"R-right" Hinata replied in her usual panicked stutter she glanced over to Shikamaru

"I-I got to go Shika kun I-I look forward to the prints" she shyly replied

"Gotcha" Shikamaru stated

Shikamaru left the field along with a very happy Ino. Hinata was still slightly blushing as she walked away from the stands and onto the field towards Naruto. Her head slightly down along with the still visable tinted pink blush dusting on her cheeks. Naruto who was continuously watching looked towards who she was blushing at knowing full well who had made her cheeks look that pink walking off from view.

The blonde felt more irratable because of it. Naruto and Hinata was putting the high jump apparatus together tightening up each side for the pole to rest against as they set the height they would be competing at. Hinata always felt incredibly nervous around Naruto so tried her best to make a conversation with him.

"A-Ano, Uzumaki senpai, y-yesterday s-some of m-my friends from t-the photography club came by a-and took s-some photo's o-of our p-practice. They showed them t-to me earlier, they t-took some r-really good photos too, maybe y-you can go s-see them s-sometine senpai?" Hinata shyly stated

Naruto who was listening intently to her trying to get the words out by stuttering in some places just kept looking into her pale lilac eyes feeling slightly annoyed for some reason. But trying not to act to much regarding how he felt inwardly, just shrugged his shoulders replying in a no uncertain tone

"No Thanks, not really interested"

"Oh i-is that s-so" Hinata replied abit disappointed by his answer.

Hinata looked on towards her senpai feeling a mixture of different feelings regarding him.

'Uzumaki senpai is...known to be indifferent about the things around him, but... just like now? When he talks to me I feel this provoking atmosphere from him towards me? W-wait? Does that mean h-he hates me? Oh great the third year senpai's have retired already leaving just Uzumaki senpai and me as the only two left so I want to do well but...'

"Oof"

Suddenly Hinata was brought out of her thoughts as she felt something hard hit her stomach which, made her need to catch a breath as it winded her slightly finding it to be the actual balancing pole.

"What are you doing slacking off like that?" Naruto questioned

"S-sorry s-senpai"

'Yes h-he hates m-me'

"Luckily the bar wasn't higher or else you would be going to the infirmary" Naruto stated calmly

Hinata looked up at Naruto feeling slightly confused

'What? I-is he worried about m-me?' Hinata inwardly thought

"S-sorry" Hinata replied softly.

They both worked silently after that as the blonde kept looking at her, Hinata was completely oblivious to her Senpai's gaze.

oOoOo

Hinata was back at home currently in her room she was reminded about the school infirmary that happened not to long ago. So many times lately it reminded her about this one time in particular, it was a cherished memory she held deep within herself.

**Flashback...**

_Hinata was lying in the school infirmary she had remembered she missed a jump and was brought in with slight concussion. Looking around she noticed that Shikamaru was sat right beside her watching her intently apparently he arrived while she was unconscious. Because of that he was extremely worried and never left her side until she woke up. She can still remember his dark eyes looking at her with a mixture of emotions held within them, Shikamaru had seen it happen and he refused the nurses request for him to leave._

_Remembering the touch of his hand... His face... His eyes...His lips..._

**Flashback Ends...**

Hinata sat up quickly remembering her previous memory she felt embarrassed dreaming about him she was feeling terribly aroused about him, her body was craving his touch, his fingers, his lips, his kiss... Her blush intensified as she pulled her knees to her chest trying to shake these feelings that she knew was unrequented.

No matter how much she loved him she knew he wouldn't feel that way about her. They had been friends for ages and had grown close he had her back, and she had his. But these feelings she held deep inside her heart just would not go away no matter how hard she tried, they just would not disappear.

"No way" She whispered still blushing and feeling totally lost how many more nights will this continue trying to fight these feelings of hers was really getting her down.

oOoOo

**The Next Morning**...

Hinata was sat at her desk awaiting the rest of class to arrive and for the class to begin. Immediately noticing Shikamaru appear with a chair next to her, automatically this in turn making her cheeks turn a deep pink but Shikamaru never took notice but it still made Hinata feel even more nervous around him while that image of last night was still fresh in her mind.

"Hey Hinata chan, your face is all red have you got a cold?" Shikamaru spoke softly with concern.

He was holding his hand to her forehead, Hinata who was quietly sipping her juice from a straw trembled at his subtle touch and juice squirted from her mouth from her inner panic and began coughing as the bits of juice had gone down the wrong way and tried to convince her male friend otherwise.

"I-its...It's nothing honest Shika kun. It's j-just a b-bad dream t-that's a-all" Hinata reassured nervously.

"A dream? That's unusual for you isn't it Hinata? You always seem to take naps before training on the track. So... This is very unusual to hear you say that. Is there anything your worried about perhaps?" asked a concerned Shikamaru

"Ano...it's n-nothing like that Shika kun, h-hey did y-you get m-me a copy of that picture?" Hinata asked changing the subject completely.

" Oh yeah...Here you go" Shikamaru replied taking something out of his bag.

Shikamaru handed Hinata the black and white photo he took of her in mid air she looked upon it warmly knowing that her secret love took it with his camera it made her feel special somehow even though not the way she wanted it to be in reality.

"T-thank you Shika kun I will treasure it" Hinata smiled warmly.

"Don't say that Hinata-chan it was nothing really it was no trouble at all so don't embarrass me ok" Shikamaru nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey that reminds me how did things go over break? I heard you went to the movies with Ino-chan how did it go?"

"Ano...Yes well due to no club activities I went with her it was ok I suppose. We was going to invite you to but you had other things on and couldn't go" Hinata answered.

"Let me guess the movie was..." Shikamaru stated with dread

"A homo erotic one... but it wasn't a hardcore one though" Hinata answered with a blush

"Wasn't it!" replied Shikamaru who was sweating profusely

Hinata looked down remembering the movie she watched with Ino, even though the concept was different it still triggered the dreams she was having lately with herself and Shikamaru.

"Yeah...Well I'm sorry about that Hina" Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

"Huh?"

"Well you see on that day Temari Senpai asked me to help her out with some photography first"

Hinata froze once she heard Temari's name, she wasn't stupid or naive, she knew Shikamaru has feelings for Temari. Hinata was also certain that Temari Senpai has feelings for him just as much and she knew it would be only a matter of time when they announce their relationship to their close friends. It is a day she is silently dreading the most, a part of her is happy for Shikamaru but another part of her is being tore apart by it.

"Well Ino-chan should of gone to the movies with another girl who shares the same interests as her" Shikamaru spoke sternly not realising Ino was standing right behind him.

"Aww but I wanted to hear Hina-chan's views on it" Ino pouted

"Ino!"

"Shikamaru kun there is a guest who wishes to see you" Some one in class called out.

"A guest?" Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

Shikamaru turned to the pointed direction of the classmate who called and saw the four blonde pigtails of his Senpai Temari standing by the door looking at him innocently causing Shikamaru to looked puzzled.

"Temari? Why won't she just come into the class room...She is so troublesome! It would be better if she was just a docile club advisor who turned up at club activites" Shikamaru groaned out.

"That sort of response is entertaining in it self isn't it Shika kun? But look if you don't go over there those guys will hit on Temari-chan!" Ino teased

"Ino stop giving me shit!" Shikamaru hissed.

Shikamaru sat there looking ahead trying not to bite at what Ino was saying, but it was hard hearing Temari giggle and the sounds of guys voices talking to her that made Shikamaru's protective and jealousy side come to the front in full force.

"Jeez that girl and Ino have some wretched hobbies!...Woman are too troublesome!" he snorted

Hinata watched him get up and walk away a faint blush appeared on his cheeks she knew very well the guy of her dreams was in love with someone else and it hurt deep inside Hinata's heart. The pain was very intense inside her chest as though her heart was breaking into tiny pieces.

_'I think we connected rather quickly Shika kun. But I suppress my feelings for you, because I choose to keep our friendship'_ Hinata inwardly spoke.

The blunette watched as she saw Shikamaru stand by Temari Senpai, watching them talk warmly to each other her heart was breaking at seeing the look they gave each other. It was very clear to her and everyone who saw them together they was in love with one another and Hinata was no fool.

_'Despite that, seeing him together with someone like this, the feelings I should of killed off surge forth in that dream why?'_

oOoOo

**Flashback... Hinata's Dream**

_The school infirmary was slightly getting dark the curtains was slightly drawn but the wind blew the curtains in and out letting the glimpse of the Orange sun starting to set over the clouds of cream. The coloured skies of peach, pink and violet was beautiful, I had awoken from my slumber taking in the beauty of the coloured skies and setting sun._

_I heard the breathing of someone next to me hearing my own badump noise of my now quickening heartbeat I slowly looked to my right and there in front of my eyes is Shikamaru sat beside me stroking my hand with his long thick fingers brushing gently against my pale skin sending tiny jolts of electricity up and down my body._

_Trying so hard to control my breathing and my heart, I sit up keeping both my eyes on Shikamaru, he gives me a flash of his unique smile one that melts my heart and makes me feel wanted and appreciated by him, my eyes stare intently at his lips wanting to just place my own lips against his_

_"S-Shika kun...I..I"_

_"Hinata?" He called out confused._

_'I want to touch his pale skin, I want to leave my mark on him'_

_I slowly moved toward Shikamaru and grabbed him, pulling him towards me, towards the bed. The look of shock, and the look of disbelief emanating from his face fills my heart with worry but I can't stop myself._

_"Hinata...what?" he whispered._

_My hands reach towards his tie slowly untying it to get access to his buttons of his white coloured shirt_

_"Stop Hinata!?"_

_Escaped his mouth as my mouth is about to claim his lips, he emits words of resistance to me but i cover my lips with his, I entangle my fingers in his soft black hair, I feel his flushed and sweaty skin against mine, I will experience his body with mine, even if it is just this once._

_'BE ONLY MINE' ..._

**End Of Dream Flashback..**.

Hinata was suddenly brought out of her daydream by Ino who was also imaging something but I'm totally different circumstances other than Hinata as her female friend is a total Fujioshi (A woman who lives and breathes Yaoi maIe x male)

"I-Ino Chan?!"

"What? Hina-chan before you worry yourself sick. Friends becoming lovers is a natural yet slow progression"

"...I suppose your right Ino-chan" Hinata replied with a slight smile

_'It's not before I worry my self about. It's before I reach out my hand!'_ Hinata thought out inwardly.

oOoOo

Later on in the day Hinata was in one of the changing rooms she came to her locker and was staring intently at the black and white photo of herself that Shikamaru had expertly taken. Visions of Shikamaru filled her mind as she slowly took in the photos images in its entirety remembering his words regarding her form

"Hinata-chan's form is carefree...I like it"

_'Oh Shikamaru... I'm so stupid, I should resign myself to the fact there is no solution for this!'_ Hinata inwardly despaired.

Suddenly there was a loud click from the athletic teams room door being opened wide with the rest of the team entering inside. One of them being Naruto Uzumaki who couldn't help noticing the very shapely form of Hinata Hyuga. What caught his attention more was the fact she was holding a particular photograph in her hands with her forehead resting against it.

"O-Oh h-hello" Hinata nervously spoke to the team that came in. Naruto watched as she gently placed the photograph inside her locker and closed the locker door.

oOoOo

Practice had been the usual starting with warm ups, consisting of stretches, then running around the track a few times taking individual times and comparing themselves to their last run. Hinata took it all in her stride it has been a very eventful afternoon practice that towards the end she couldn't wait to have a shower.

She quickly took off her sweat covered clothes and washed her body sweat away in one of the shows cubicles sighing in relief and content as her muscles relaxed against the hot water. After the shower she changed into some clean sweat pants and vest top with her oversized jacket and tied her long midnight blue hair that was slightly damp up into a messy bun and proceeded to the locker room to retrieve her other bits as it was now getting late. After she did her job she entered the track team room a few of the members were still inside

"U-Uzumaki s-senpai I have locked u-up the equipment r-room here is the key" Hinata announced giving the blonde the key.

"Ok thanks" he replied while still checking over some paperwork as he sat at a desk.

Hinata slowly walked away towards her locker, as she opened her locker door the photo was caught on the slight breeze and floated down upon the floor one of the team members found it and picked it up.

"Hyuga chan, did something just fall from your locker?"

"Hmm...Wha? Hinata mumbled out confused searching her locker.

"Oh is this you Hinata?" her male team mate held the photo towards her making her surprised.

"Oh yes t-the photography c-club came out earlier a-and took s-some pictures" Hinata said happily

"Photography club you mean Ino Yamanaka?" he replied excitedly

"Yes that's right"

The guy smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder grinning madly causing Hinata to look confused at the guy

"A guy in my class said he saw you two together the other night going out somewhere is it true, I thought for sure she was with Shikamaru Nara?"

"N-No Shikamaru kun had something going on that n-night so h-he couldn't c-come with us"

"Oh so your with Shikamaru then huh? I wonder who Ino is with then?"

"Ano..I am not w-with S-Shika kun and I..I..don't know a-about Ino chan?" Hinata blushed deeply

"I...I don't t-think. she is dating a-anyone"

"Then Ino Yamanaka is available then? Sweet...Hey what about you Hinata?" The boy asked intrigued as the other listened with bated breath.

Hinata looked frozen for a moment at his question she wasn't as popular as Ino but she still had some interest from guys but she wasn't interested in anyone other than Shikamaru. Naruto was sat at the desk listening intently to what was being said especially now that Hinata was asked a question on her love life even though he knew what the answer would be already.

"Ano...I..I..have someone I..I..like so I a-am not looking for a-anyone s-sorry" she replied blushing with her head down

"Well the guy you like is one lucky bastard Hinata!" The boy replied dissapointed as well as the others by him.

Hinata blushed crimson not realising she too was also as popular as Ino she just didn't realise it as her mind was on other things, other than what was going on around her.

"Anyway were off see you again next time Hinata"

"S-Sure"

Hinata watched them go out the door as she held her photo she looked back to her locker forgetting that she was alone now with her senpai Naruto. She felt a tug from her photo as she lost it's grasp between her fingers she turned around and saw blonde spikey hair with blue eyes with a newly lit up cigerette staring at her holding the photo in his hands.

"U-Uzumaki s-senpai"

"Who took the photo?" Naruto asked while he took a drag of his cigarette while still looking at the photo

"W-who?..senpai...Wait another cigerette?..."

"Two people came to take photos a guy and a girl?" Naruto asked firmly

" The g-guy took it Nara... Shikamaru kun is in my c-class, h-h gave m-me the picture he took"

Naruto looked up from the photo and stared at the pale lilac eyes of hers with his cold dark blue eyes he knew then that his hunches was right and he wasn't happy about it at all.

"H-he took a-a great photo of y-you senpai if your i-interested" Hinata happily exclaimed

Naruto held the photo in his one hand producing his lighter he flicked the metal wheel and produced a flame which he held against the photograph watching it start to light up. Hinata watched wide eyed in shock and anguish at what her blonde senpai was doing to her cherished photo from Shikamaru.

"W-What are y-you d-doing!" Hinata shouted as she launched herself towards the burning photo grabbing it and putting out the flame with her hands the heat burnt her fingers and palms doing so but she managed to stop the flames quick enough.

"Ouch" she whimpered at the pain from the burns she received.

Hinata was now knelt on the floor huddled over in slight pain the photo slightly charred at the bottom right corner from the flame her senpai produced. She was still in absolute shock at what just happened. Naruto stood in the same spot he was standing at, he had watched everything he wasn't even slightly amused at what went on he knew this was what she would do.

It now reaffirmed his suspicions even more making him simmer inside with anger, taking another inhalation of nicotine he exhaled the smoke down towards her facing back knowing now what he must do.

"So it's Shikamaru Nara isn't it?" he spoke so coldly it made Hinata trembl

"He's the one you have a crush on isn't it?

Hinata's eyes widened and her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach fear gripped her like nothing she had feared before this was a secret she held dear she didn't want anyone to know, she doesn't want Shikamaru to know of it or their friendship will be compromised. Everything they have ever done together through the years will be a distant memory Hinata panicked what could she do? So denied her senpai's claims.

"N-No y-your w-wrong s-senpai I..I..don't we are j-just friends" Hinata admitted.

"(chuckle)"

"Don't Lie to me Hinata-chan" He responded with venom that made her flinch

"H-how...H-how... Did y-you know?"

"How amusing...So you do like him huh?" Naruto stated coldly.

'Oh no, m-maybe this wouldn't of come up if Shika kun had taken notice of Ino his childhood friend but why does my club senpai make me feel...?'

"What's this? Clam up? How boring!" He whispered as he got down behind her enjoying seeing her body tremble and squirm uncomfortably in front of him.

"Shika kun is my f-friend there i-is no way that I l-like" Hinata replied quietly

Her whole body was trembling in fear as she knew the answer clearly, she was lying to herself and lying to him. The blonde Senpai behind her. Naruto's cold glare watched as he saw through her blatant lie he grabbed her arm causing Hinata to become startled as he stubbed his lit cigarette out on the metal locke beside him, he took one of her burnt hands seeing the red marks on her palms staring at them not missing any detail.

"It's not normal to go this far for just a friend" Naruto stated to a shocked and dazed Hinata.

Naruto lifted her hand up towards his face and gently kissed it with his lips causing an unexpected jolt from Hinata who was still mesmerized by what he was doing. He then held her hand firmly within his as he stuck out his tongue and licked along her palm that contained the burns hard with his tongue causing Hinata to flinch and hiss at him in pain

"Ouch" she screamed as her face was delirious with so many running emotions and tinted deep pink cheeks her eyes still watching his tongue on her hand.

"My, my what a nice face your making!" Naruto said as he smirked at her.

"..."

_'What the hell is going on here?!'_ Hinata thought inwardly in shock.

Hinata feeling very embarrassed and frightened moved her hand and smacked it down on Naruto pushing him away from her slightly

"I-let go o-of me" she screamed

Naruto glared at her with his cold blue eyes he then grabbed her hand pushing his fingers over her burnt flesh causing her to feel severe discomfort and distracted her. Before she knew it she heard aloud thud and was on her hands and knees on the hard and cold floor with Naruto knelt behind her.

"W-what...a-are you d-doing senpai!?" Hinata asked trembling in fear

"Don't couples like doing it like this?" Naruto replied very calmly. Hinata suddenly felt a hand slip into her waistband of her sweatpants

"I know, I'll make you feel good" He whispered seductively into her ear slightly giving the bottom of her earlobe a nibble with his teeth making her shiver.

"W-wait s-senpai...W-why?...W-why? are y-you doing this to me!?"

"Well, it doesn't feel particularly great but... seeing you make that face is wonderful" he whispered with a smirk.

Hinata was trying to block out his touch against her skin as it slowly travelled towards her intimate area his hand was in front of her intimate area only the very thin fabric of her panties blocked him from an intimate touch.

She felt his fingers trace further towards her lower lips then back up shivering at his touch as he left small gentle kisses against her neck pulling down her sweat pants roughly he could see her black laced panties which, he quickly pulled down to the knees. Hinata couldn't stop him she was still in shock but her whole body would not listen to what she wanted it to do.

"S-senpai s-stop it p-please" She pleaded

Naruto ignored her pleas he could feel her body tremble with every touch he gave upon her skin he lowered his hand towards her lower lips gently entering his fingers inside her folds he heard her sharp gasp at the feel of his touch, his fingers traced her intimate area up towards her clit he just had to explore further.

He used his middle finger to brush lightly on her erect bundle of nerves that caused a jolt from her body and a slight moan that made him smile she was feeling it, that's what he wanted her to do, to lose herself to his touches prodding her clitoral hood in a circular movement made Hinata moan she tried to stop the sound from her lips eventually drawing blood but these sensations was new to her, totally new to her. She felt his other hand enter up her tank top grasping her large double D cup breasts still held firm by her sports bra.

"Hmmm,...What have we got here? No wonder you hide them in baggy t shirts and jackets they are huge!?"

Naruto unhooked the clip at the front of her bra, her large breasts broke free from their constraints as he grabbed one and massaged the soft mound in his hand flipping her over entirely Hinata was now face to face with a smirking Naruto who took in her naked breasts in full view she moved her face to the side feeling so embarrassed she felt like dying she didn't want this but her body was feeling something sh had never felt before.

She felt his finger now enter inside her she gasped at the thickness then feeling him withdraw then reenter inside her while his thumb played with her clit making the sensations stronger she was now bucking her hips and arching her back along to his fingers, there was two of them inside her entrance now as he lowered his head towards her chest taking one of her large breasts into his empty hand massaging and tweaking the erect peak them sucking it with his mouth hearing the soft moans escape her pink glossy lips.

"What is this? Your really feeling it...So...Any man would do for you then?" he whispered

Hinata felt hurt by the comment it wasn't true and he knew it but her body was betraying her to him and that's what she couldn't understand.

_'If anyone would do it would it be easier to give up these feelings'_ She thought inwardly.

Her eyes slightly tearing up she clenched her hands together to focus on the pain more as her body was feeling the delicious sensations caused by Naruto's touch. Naruto saw her hands clenched together knowing what she was trying to do.

"What? Are you concentrating on the pain in your hands to distract you from what I am doing to you? Don't bother it's useless! In a minute you won't be able to think of anything else"

"D-Don't stop this please senpai stop!?...Aahhhh!"

She heard Naruto chuckle as her body convulsed as she felt his fingers go faster his thumb still on her sensitive clit she could feel the coil deep within her ready to burst over

" Ohhhhh, God...stop...it...ahhhhhhhh"

Hinata could feel her release as she saw the vision of her beloved Shikamaru disappear from her mind with tears falling down her blush stained cheeks as she saw Naruto remove his soaking wet fingers and lick it all up with his tongue enjoying the taste from within her. Still feeling the after effects of her first ever climax she rested her back against the locker still to shaky to pull up her trousers and pantie and sat there in a total daze while Naruto just looked down upon her.

"Why don't you share your inner thoughts with a boy like myself that you obviously don't like!" Naruto asked her in a sarcastic tone

"I...e-even though I...decided t-to be just f-friends, I still w-want to do t-these things with Shika kun but w-when I...I..think..a-about that I..I..get angry with m-myself" Hinata quietly confided.

Hinata jumped out of her skin when she heard a massive crash above her head, there was Naruto who had hit his clenched fist against one of the many metal lockers in the room she was looking at him in total shock.

"You really are amusing huh" he stated with another cigarette in his mouth Hinata then wondered what else would go on from now on between them both

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note :- Amended a few spelling errors and changed some text enjoy modified 05/17**

**Please be aware that there will be dark elements in this story as well as Mature themes this story is rated M the characters especially Naruto will be OCC. This story dies not have a beta so will contain grammar and punctuation mistakes throughout!**

**Disclaimer:- All Naruto Characters belong to M. Kishimoto and not me sadly!**

**A Love Never Seen**

**Chapter 2**

**A Frustration of Love**

**(Rated M For A Reason)**

Hinata was silently stood at the bottom steps to Konoah High school, she had been trying to get over yesterday's events with Uzumaki senpai who had dominated her body by touching her and bringing her to her very first climax.

Still confused and embarrassed to no end but was completely shocked as to why that has happened? It still left unanswered questions to her. Why did Uzumaki senpai do that? What was his intentions? The events after that was blank to Hinata she couldn't even remember how she got back home. Now she stood in a complete daze with the gentle breeze caressing her midnight blue tresses while she stared at her now bandaged right hand.

She was so consumed in her thoughts she failed to notice the other students as they busily walked past her, two senpai's from the track team was fast approaching her noticing her standing still in front of the entrance they were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto noticed her stood not to far he was still remembering what he had done last night partly feeling guilty but also he wasn't. He had been watching her from afar since the junior high meets months ago and her eyes just drew him to her. When he realised she was in the same event as himself he couldn't help but watch her with fascination and he still can't stop himself now.

Sasuke Uchiha is the track team captain for Konoah High Athletics core, he his handsome just like Naruto but he has dark raven coloured hair and dark onyx coloured eyes that shine like opals and made any girl want to faint. Whereas Naruto who was Sasuke's best friend was just as tall but had blonde hair that was spikey at the top tanned skin and 3 lines across each cheek like whiskers but gave a unique charm about him.

They both had many fan girls that wanted their attention. Sasuke noticed his sweet kohai stood emotionless in front of the entrance feeling playful he approached her and poked her at her side making Hinata jump in complete surprise.

"Hinata-chan, why are you standing here all spaced out for?" Sasuke asked curious

"Waaah" Hinata shouted out

"Now now no need to shout!" Sasuke teased he loved seeing her cute reactions and knew tgat his blonde friend appreciated it alot more than he did.

"O-Oh good m-morning captain I..."

Hinata had turned around and noticed her captain Sasuke Uchiha senpai and Naruto Uzumaki senpai stood right behind him causing Hinata to stop mid sentence completely. She felt nervous, she could see his deep blue eyes staring straight into her. Naruto just watched her he didn't speak but just looked at her, he noticed her now bandaged hand and noticed the slight tremble knowing she was scared and knew it was because of him. He just walked past Sasuke and past her without saying a word. Sasuke noticed this but again wasn't that shocked with his behavior.

"Hey, dobe! you should greet your cute underclassmen properly!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto kept on walking off leaving Sasuke stood next to Hinata he turned towards her and scratched the back of his head

"Jeez, Well Hinata-chan see you later on at club activities ok" Sasuke stated with a slight smile and wave.

The raven then walked away leaving Hinata to recover from seeing him, Uzumaki Senpai again so soon trying to stop her trembling she watched both of them walk off into the distance gathering her courage she proceeded to enter the doors and head straight to her class trying in vain to stop all the thoughts of what had transpired yesterday locked away deep in her mind.

oOoOo

Hinata was sat at her desk staring out of the window she was lucky her seat was situated there. She was taking in all the surroundings of the scenery outside from the Sakura trees in full bloom but still it wasn't enough of a distraction to keep her lost in deep thought.

"I wonder if it will rain today?" Hinata said quietly to herself but loud enough for Shikamaru to hear her

"There's a 20% chance of rain today Hinata-chan!" Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Shikamaru kun!" Hinata said slightly startled

"What? Usually when it rains your miserable that you can't do club activities" Shikamaru stated with a raised brow.

"Ano...don't w-we have a chemistry assignment this weekend? It's first period, so if we don't take it seriously we're going to fail " Hinata stated wanting to change the subject.

"In that case since I don't have photography club today, if it rains we can do it together? You want to come to my house?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata felt her cheeks flush as she listened to what Shikamaru said feeling her excitement flow through her body and her heartbeat started to quicken.

"T-to y-your h-house?, i-is school n-no good?, if we're at y-your house w-we will be t-to relaxed to get a-any work done" Hinata nervously replied with a nervous chuckle

"It'll be fine Hina-chan" Shikamaru smiled back at her with a chuckle too

Hinata looked on feeling apprehensive of her feelings towards Shikamaru that she had tried to stop but her heart just wouldn't let go of these feelings she harbors for him.

'Someday, by acting this way, I wonder if I can go back to being just regular friends with Shika kun? I can't allow these feelings for Shikamaru to continue' Hinata thought inwardly feeling pain in her chest.

While Hinata was lost in thought Shikamaru looked at her not sure what was wrong but something was playing on her mind but he was clueless as to what? He then noticed the bandages wrapped around both of her hands with a feeling of concern he gently touched her hand bringing Hinata back to reality.

"What the hell happened to both your hands!?" Shikamaru asked with concern

Hinata was startled at first especially when she felt his fingers light touch the bandage of her hand feeling nervous she yanked her hand away from hi as though he had burned her himself. It was a move that not only surprised herself but Shikamaru too.

"S-Sorry, Hinata did I hurt you?" Shikamaru asked feeling guilty

Hinata stared at her desk panting feeling shocked that she did that but all thoughts as to why her hands became this way flooded her she didn't want Shikamaru to know what had transpired yesterday.

"U-Um...n-no no it doesn't hurt I..I was just s-startled that's all this is... um I just f-fell down t-that's all y-you know how clumsy I am Shikamaru kun "

"I see, thank goodness it was your hands and not your legs huh" Shikamaru stated with relief

"T-true you have r-really been w-worrying about m-me too much l-lately"

Shikamaru placed his hand gently against Hinata's on her desk and sighed deeply

"Not worrying, but supporting you" He answered

"P-pardon?"

"I've been watching you do your best since middle school Hina! So supporting you is the only thing I'm good for!"

"D-don't be s-silly Shikamaru kun that's n-not what your only g-good for" Hinata answered

Hinata could remember all the times that Shikamaru watched her in try outs and the feeling of his support back then was just as strong

'I was really happy when you cheered me on, after clearing the bar I would look to the stands, and seeing you there with pride matching my own, it made me incredibly happy'

"But it must be awfully inconvenient to have both your hands injured, if you can't hold a pen I can take a copy of my notes for you" Shikamaru stated not noticing that Ino had arrived and joined in on the conversation surprising them both.

"Yes if you can't hold your chopsticks Hina-chan, Shikamaru kun can spoon feed you" Ino had both her hands clasped together imagining the romance taking place between them causing Shikamaru to sweat profusely and Hinata to blush the deepest pink ever.

"I-Ino chan w-what are y-you saying"

"Ino, it must be fun to think of all these wild ideas huh" Shikamaru exclaimed

"Yep!" Ino replied

oOoOo

Later during the day the skies over Konoah was dark, a sound of thunder could be heard in the distance and then the sound of rain enveloped outside. Hinata stared out the window as she was traveling to and fro from classes she was currently climbing up the stairs when a similar voice startled her.

"Hinata, I'm glad I caught you!"

"Ah C-Captain"

"There are no club activities today, since we're not training inside either" Sasuke announced

"Ok I..I..will pass it on t-to the first years sempai"

Sasuke who was looking at Hinata glanced at her hands and noticed the bandages around both of them

"Hey Hinata-chan, did you hurt your hands?" Sasuke questioned

"Huh?" Hinata asked oblivious

"It looks like your bandages are starting to come undone, ok tell you what. I will go and notify the others why don't you get yourself to the infirmary and sort them out" Sasuke ordered

"O-oh...I..I'm alright senpai, if that's all y-you need I..I..can..."

"You had P.E earlier right? you should get medical treatment, before your injuries get worse " Sasuke ordered her once again more firmer.

"You should go Hinata chan" Shikamaru agreeing with Sasuke on this

"Y-yeah...sorry to l-let you down c-captain I.. I..I..Will leave it t-to you to spread the word"

"No worries Hinata, take care"

oOoOo

Hinata walked down the corridors still lost in thought she was glad that club activities was cancelled she was nervous that if they had to pair up she might of been paired up with Naruto and she didn't know how to face him after what had happened yesterday. She felt like she wanted to punch him for burning her cherished photo from Shikamaru, remembering Naruto's words still floating through her memory

_"Seeing your face like that, makes me feel good"_

Why? Why didn't I hate it? she wondered. All the confusion of her feelings was making her head ache that she crouched down in the middle of the corridor moaning in frustration. Getting back up she proceeded to walk down the long corridor to her destination noticing the sign straight away she opened the door and entered inside.

"E-excuse m-me? Sensei?" Hinata called nervously glancing around the seemingly empty infirmary

'I_ wonder if he's absent'_ She thought to herself.

Hinata walked over to one of the stalls and pulled the curtain back and her eyes widened when she saw Naruto led down on the bed asleep. She started panicking inwardly as she closed the curtain and backed away quietly unknown to her that Naruto had already opened his eyes once the curtain was pushed back.

'_Oh no why? why is Uzumaki senpai here? Right let's get my bandages sorted. The quickly I do this the faster I can leave!'_ Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata grabbed what she needed quietly and sat down on the seat in front of a small table and as quietly as she could removed the now unravelled bandages from her hands she cleaned the wounds as best she could biting her lip to stop the slight sound of pain escaping from her, from the overwhelming stinging sensation coming from her burnt hands. She started to unwind the new dressing but it was very awkward to do and she began making noise.

"Would you keep it down!" A familiar voice stated

Hinata with a jolt dropped one of the bandages as it rolled down on to the floor slowly unraveling everywhere in its haste as it rolled. She looked up and saw Naruto with messy blonde bed hair looking down at her his deep blue eyes piercing hers.

He looked at her and just stared at the mess she had created, her pale creamy complexion started to turn bright red and her lilac pupiless eyes averted from his stare and was downcast upon the floor. Giving out a sigh he moved towards the table and sat down. He was seared across from her, he watched as he startled her when he grabbed one of her burnt hands and proceeded to clean it better than she could grabbing another bandage roll he began wrapping her hand with it gently much to her surprise and his own.

"How boring! I thought you would be more frightened Hyuga" Naruto stated calmly.

"..."

_'This person is...'_

"Um , How? how did know I like Shika I mean Nara San?" Hinata asked genuinely curious on his answer.

Naruto kept wrapping the bandage around her hand the silence was unsettling the heavy rainfall outside hitting the window was the only sound until he started to slowly answer her question.

"Well, I guess it was your obvious behavior, did you want everyone to know? The blonde retorted

"Really he is a friend I..I..am afraid he will find out and our friendship will be no more! He has someone else he likes so I..I don't want him to find out but I..I..can't help my feelings" Hinata answered.

Naruto had finished bandaging her other hand and listened to her words feeling irritable with each sentence of the other guys name he narrowed his eyes and grabbed her arm pulling her with him.

" !"

Still grasping her arm he pulled back one of the many infirmary curtains that was closed and pulled her inside then pushed her down upon the bed closing the curtain while doing so. Hinata fell on the bed quite hard using both her bandaged hands to cushion her fall.

"Ow"

She felt his arms around her waist and flipped her on her back again looking at him his eyes still piercing through to hers a slight shiver went up and down her spine she tried to fight him with both her arms gripped on his.

"What a-are you... L-let me go!?, Get off off me!" she shouted

He grabbed both of her wrists with ease and held them to each side of her on the bed wide eyes of lilac stared into his making his heart clench he slowly moved his head towards her that made Hinata stop struggling beneath him in shock and apprehension his lips was very close to hers too close she couldn't speak.

"..."

"..."

His face was very close to hers both of them staring at each other only the sounds of their breathing and heartbeats could be heard within themselves the outside noise of the rain completely forgotten as they stared at each other for a few minutes he then slowly pulled himself away from her.

"You want me to keep my silence?"

" ?" she was too shocked to answer him.

"You don't want him to find out right? You can't confess to him you have feelings of guilt! What do you feel for him? What do you think you want to do to him?"

Naruto still holding down a very wide eyed Hinata began to slip his hand underneath her shirt slipping it upward against her soft silky skin bringing her out of her shocked state and struggling against him.

" !, ...stop..I don't kno..."

Naruto again leant forward towards her getting closer to her face as she abruptly turned her face to the side away from him.

"He would reject you wouldn't he? Am I mistaken?" Naruto answered for her coldly

Naruto moved closer to her ear that was slightly red from her embarrassment and began to nibble her earlobe while whispering to a whimpering Hinata trembling beneath him.

"You don't want to make him hate you? Let me hear you say," Please don't tell him!"!"

Hinata froze at his words she did not want this to get out she didn't want her relationship with Shikamaru to be in ruins she wanted to keep this away from him she didn't want him to hate her and she did not want to lose him either she would be devastated.

Removing her hands away from his chest she completely surrendered to him still with her head to the side she had a deep pink blush permanent on her cheeks to her ears and neck clutching her hand gently against her chest she began to nervously reply to her senpai's threat.

"...P-please d-don't tell " Hinata answered him quietly

"That's right!, if your mouth can perform well, I can consider it" Naruto replied.

Naruto smirked waiting for her reaction as he gently held her chin within his fingers staring at her and looking at her pink lips. Hinata who was extremely nervous looked up at his face taking in his expression processing his words in her mind she began to voice them out much to his amusement.

"I-If I can... mouth!?" she stuttered finally realising what he wanted her to do.

"M-M-My !?" she gasped in total realisation her face began to sweat and her face turned bright red in absolute embarrassment she began to sit up on to her side to move of the bed.

"D-don't s-say stupid shit like ...I...Would!?" she replied in embarrassment and anger.

Naruto who still kept staring at her ever changing reactions was slightly amused and was not going to let her get away from him not this time he was bored and he wanted to mess her up completely. He could see her attempt at trying to escape from his obvious grasp and held on to one of her ankles gripping it hard in his hand as she tried to move startling her and she fell from the bed crashing to the floor with a loud thump.

Naruto slowly sat on the bed taking a deep breath and another sigh escaped from him with a bored expression he leant his head against his hand that was resting on his leg looking at Hinata trying to regain her composure on the floor.

"Everyday is so dull!, The boredom, the monotony... I'm looking for a little distraction. Hey while you was using me who was you thinking about? If the guy you like always thought of you as a friend saw for himself what you was thinking about him how would that turn out hmm? Would he still remain by your side as a friend?"

Hinata listened to what her sempai had just said especially catching the last sentence it was the thing she was most scared of losing him in her life she didn't want anyone especially Shikamaru knowing her feelings she tried desperately to put it deep down inside her. But it was so hard to do but her senpai knew her secret and she knew he might tell him if she didn't do what he wanted.

Hinata glared at him as she slowly got up off the floor she went closer to him her heartbeat pounding so hard in her chest, she looked at his eyes again that never left hers. She got in between his legs and with a trembling hand began to unbuckle his belt to his trousers once that was done she pulled down the zipper and unhooked the button gently pulling them down taking a good look at his black boxers she looked up towards him again seeing his amused face at her dilemma made her more nervous as she had never done this to anyone before.

"Come on Hyuga get to it!" Naruto commanded

Hinata hesitantly pulled his boxers down and closed her eyes while she gently grasped it within her hand and started to stroke him in an up and down movement feeling his member getting hard. Naruto watched her intently as she nervously grasped his cock in her hand gently stroking him, her cool fingertips felt heavenly on him, she carried on until she heard him speak again.

"Oi! Hyuga I said to use your mouth didn't I! You don't intend to soil the bandages I especially wrapped around your injuries for you huh?" Naruto stated.

"...O-Okay, I get it, I'll do it"

Hinata still grasping his cock in her hand bent her head downwards gently licking the sides of his now erect member She began to lick the tip with her tongue absolutely clueless at what to do she placed his cock inside her mouth.

"Your absolutely terrible at this aren't you! oh well I guess I'll help you then"

He grabbed her head and pushed it lower towards his pelvis making his cock enter deeper inside her mouth Hinata was shocked as he controlled her head in his grasped hands pushing and pulling her head at his speed trying not to gag at his hardened member going in and out of her mouth she could hear her senpai's heavy panting as his cock grew bigger inside her mouth.

"If you don't put much effort into it, I will change my mind Hyuga!" Naruto reminded her

"Mmnnn"

"Are you suffering? Do you hate me Hyuga? He asked

"N...N..."

"Because you wanted to do this with him didn't you? But I will never change!"

Hinata just wanted this to end she could feel his cock pounding in and out of her mouth his hands still firmly on her head controlling her movement. She could hear his panting knowing he was enjoying it a lot he began to pound even faster into her mouth reaching in deeper trying to stop her self from gagging managing to do so barely she could feel his cock begin to twitch as his hands that was gripping her started to loosen.

"Nnnnnn"

Still looking down at her head that was bobbing up and down in front of him her delicate pink lips that was gripped around his cock was driving him crazy her wet mouth provided him so much enjoyment the wet sucking sounds making him pant and slowly tipping him over the edge he couldn't hold out anymore as he released inside her mouth and loosening his grip upon her. She quickly pulled her mouth away traces of his white thick liquid escaped from her mouth with droplets falling on her and the floor it was a very arousing site to him.

"Ha..Ha...doing to ..(cough) are you by (cough)"

"Highly!" "seeing you make that face feels absolutely wonderful"

Hinata wiped her mouth feeling disgusted at herself for falling into her senpai's sick game but she still didn't hate it which, left her feeling angry and confused at herself. Still knelt on the floor she turned her gaze to him and just glared at him much to his amusement.

"I...I never thought t-that I-I'd do this... with someone !"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the comment feeling his anger start to grow inside of him. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her towards him facing her with his deep blue eyes that again pierced through hers.

"So you won't even look at me?" The blonde stated harshly.

"S-Senpai?"

Suddenly the door to the infirmary opened startling Hinata who was still in Naruto's grasp. Naruto just looked casually to the direction of the noise as they heard footsteps entering inside the room.

"Excuse me?"

Hinata recognized that voice it couldn't be it was Shikamaru she glanced wide eyed at Naruto a deep flush of pink crept along her cheeks.

"Hinata-chan?" he called her name out loud

Hinata was still knelt on the floor in front of Naruto who was still sat on the bed. She still had his cum on her cheek she felt so nervous and feared being found in this position with her senpai Naruto. Naruto however was feeling highly amused at her predicament and leaned closer to her ear as he whispered to her.

"Are you going to go meet him then? I went to a lot of trouble, so why don't you go show him that face of yours hmm?"

"..."

Naruto stared down at her, her face had a deep tinted pink blush her hand was against her mouth the slight tremble could be seen on her body, her eyes looked at him in a pleading sort of way that clutched at his heart strings seeing her beauty and vulnerability in full view of his eyes sent a shiver up his spine.

Shikamaru was still inside the infirmary his one hand deep in his pocket the other hand running through his hair as he looked around the room.

"Huh, did we just miss each other then? How troublesome! Hinata chan?"

As the footsteps approached closer Hinata felt scared she saw Naruto slowly get up off the bed and walk towards the closed curtain.

"Sen..."

Naruto opened the curtain as Hinata knelt down lower holding her hands against both sides of her ears in a panic not wanting to be found out by Shikamaru of all people. Naruto stepped out closing the curtain quickly behind him and stood protectively in front, giving the appearance of being awoken and fully intending on returning back to the bed. He stared at the guy that Hinata loves with all her heart feeling pissed off at his presence but keeping his composure and being civil to a degree.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked coldly nitnin the mood with him for being disturbed.

"Oh... the track teams...I thought Hinata-chan came in here but.. do you know if she did senpai?"

"Who knows? Maybe she left once she was finished here? I was in the middle of things so.."

Shikamaru listened to the blonde senpai noticing his disheveled appearance his opened buttoned shirt and his trousers that was not fully done up blushing slightly thinking he had disturbed senpai's fun time.

"I-I'm sorry senpai please excuse me" Shikamaru hurriedly stated.

Shikamaru left as quickly as he could closing the heavy door behind him Naruto watched as he disappeared and shrugged his shoulders as he turned around to go back inside. Hinata was still knelt on the floor with her head averted from his gaze.

"Why?" she whispered

"Because your an excellent toy for alleviating boredom so let me play with you a little longer!" Naruto demanded

Hinata watched stunned as he grabbed his things and left her where she was in the infirmary thinking things over. The Rain was still pouring down outside as Naruto looked out of the school window in one of the many corridors he didn't hear his friend footsteps appear not far from him.

"Hey dobe, you didn't go to first period at all did you? Sasuke stated with his arms crossed.

"..."

"Wouldn't it be nice though if the rain stopped!?" Sasuke said aloud

"...,"

Hinata was still sat on the floor hugging her knees to her chest taking in what had transpired between her and Uzumaki senpai his words still going through her mind in echoes wondering what was going to happen to her next and would he keep her secret safe?...

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Chapter 3 ammended 05/17.**

**Please be aware that this story is rated M and will have sexual situations. This chapter is quite dark and is a breaking point in the story regarding NaruHina. This story is based on an actual manga called interval.**

**A Love Never Seen**

**Chapter 3**

**A Love of Frustration**

**(Rated M For A Reason)**

**Flashback**

The three competitors stood before the podium through much determination and hard work they had managed to surpass the other competitors in their unique field of sport. Hinata was enjoying her day so far she has represented her junior high school with pride at the try outs and got really good scores to keep in the top 5. Her best was always the high jump watching every other competitor made her heart flutter in determination and excitement she loved participating it was what she loves the most.

Now she was stood in the middle she had come in 2nd in the high jump she was thrilled she got so high against the many schools and students that took part she glanced at the older boy that stood to her right beside her at 1st place, he was taller his disheveled blonde spikey hair made him stand out to her she had watched him in awe throughout the competition.

_'That person was always standing at the pinnacle. During my second year at junior high, he continued to stand there with out effort. That person who could leap higher than anyone. I...'_

**Flashback End...**

oOoOo

It was early morning the skies was bright blue with scattered white clouds, Konoah High was getting ready for another day of learning. The rooftop of the schools main building was awfully quiet except for some strange and unusual sounds. Normally the quiet and empty roof to the school was empty only teachers and staff was allowed up there on occasion but for some reason Naruto had brought his cute kohai Hinata with him to the roof so they could be alone.

The sounds of panting could be heard along with sucking sounds as Naruto stood up leant against the wall with his trousers open at the top, Hinata was knelt on the floor giving him a blow job. Naruto slightly panting looked down at the blue haired beauty with her pale pink lips sucking his hardened cock enjoying the view before him her lilac eyes was hidden from his hardened gaze by her eyelids he looked at her long dark eyelashes that was perfectly formed not noticing them before from when he had watched her from afar. Hearing her sucking noises made him grip her head, gripping her hair tightly, in doing so making her moan slight noises in return.

"Nnnnn"

Naruto raised his hand to his hair brushing his fingers through it in slight frustration.

"Your a complete amateur at this aren't you? If you won't use your hand, then use your tongue more!" He ordered

He gripped Hinata's bangs at the front holding them tight within his fingers.

"Ungh"

"Hey, if you take your sweet time first bell will be ringing you know!" Naruto stated

"Nnn..Nnnn"

Naruto thrust his hips gripping her by her hair feeling her hot mouth and tongue against him made him shiver his deep blue eyes looking deeply at her face her pink tinged cheeks against her creamy complexion made her stand out to him the most. He had always watched her always, trying not to daydream he kept his eyes on her mouth and the wet naughty sounds coming from them.

"Tch, you know if you don't want to stain your uniform, you should take it in properly"

"Mnnn"

He thrust himself deeper inside her mouth watching her consume his entire length her lilac eyes opened in shock as she felt the twitches of his cock, without any warning he released inside her mouth still gripping her head tightly against his pelvis ensuring she swallowed his hot liquid down her slender throat taking satisfaction that she had tasted him fully. Releasing her she collapsed on her hands and knees coughing and spiting any remains of his cum from her mouth.

"Gah (cough...cough...)"

He watched her with the corner of his eye as he slid his semi hardened cock into his underwear and did up his trousers as she began to regain composure she glanced at him with anger in her eyes but said nothing as she watched him slowly turn around showing her his broad back in return. She watched as he disappeared round the corner and she heard the heavy rooftop door close behind him as she gazed at the floor wondering why she had let this happen to herself. Confused by her senpai's words and actions from a few days ago, she just couldn't understand him especially now he left her completely confused.

She could remember his actions and words from yesterday inside the infirmary still fresh in her mind, his eyes staring into hers his words that haunted her every time he came to her mind.

"Because your an excellent toy for alleviating boredom. Let me play with you, a little longer"

_'This person who flaunts my weakness before my eyes is just using me to kill time'_ Hinata thought

Hinata gripped her still bandaged hands hard in clenched fists on the floor in anger remembering his words and his actions she sits herself up leaning her back against the wall her hand covering her face as a nervous laugh made her realise something else.

_"Even though he doesn't say he hates me outright!?"_

oOoOo

Later that day she was walking beside Shikamaru she was currently on an errand with him at the request of the teacher she had been quiet still thinking to herself regarding her predicament with Naruto. Her eyes was down on the floor not really taking in anything around her she could hear Shikamaru muttering some words but wasn't really paying to much attention.

"And then the sketch that Temari drew was..."

Shikamaru stopped mid sentence as he saw Naruto who was also with Sasuke was walking towards them in the corridor, Hinata looked up eyes wide upon realising he was in the same corridor as them feeling slightly apprehensive of the situation.

Shikamaru bowed his head in respect to the two Senpai's as they walked past Hinata just froze. Naruto walked past his eyes was hidden by his blonde hair that dropped to the side but he could feel the jealousy within him as he carried on walking not really listening to what Sasuke had to say.

Shikamaru glanced at the backs of the two Senpai's walking further away from them he glanced at Naruto in particular with curiosity especially with what had happened a few days ago in the infirmary with his disheveled appearance he also felt the direct animosity from him especially recently he always seemed to glare at him whenever he walked by it was very clear to him and was totally confused as to why?.

"I...wonder if your Uzumaki senpai hates me Hinata-chan?" Shikamaru questioned

'Since I walked in on him in the infirmary' Shikamaru thought to himself waiting for Hinata's reply.

"Ano... It isn't that Shika kun, he's like that towards everyone" Hinata replied softly.

"You think so huh?, but he seems so gentle towards his girlfriend"

Hinata froze upon the word girlfriend her stomach turned, feeling awful in herself but most of all she had a sharp pain stab her in her chest thinking about Shikamaru's words could it be true? Did he have a girlfriend? She didn't know if he did or didn't even though they was in the Athletics club together she knew nothing about him, really nothing at all.

"Someone...? A person dating Uzumaki Senpai? Shikamaru kun?"

Shikamaru listened to her question to be honest he wasn't sure either he just assumed he did especially after seeing his appearance in the infirmary the other day even he felt embarrassed.

"Er, to be honest Hina-chan... Well I don't know for sure whether or not he has one, but...I mean, Ino chan said he was popular with the girls after all" Shikamaru explained

'_A girlfriend huh, so I guess even senpai can fall in love with someone?'_ Hinata inwardly thought

"Oh yeah that reminds me Hina-chan, what happened to you? We were supposed to study for that test together, but you wasn't feeling well and went home early right, how did you do on the last chemistry test?"

Hinata froze completely briefly forgetting the terrible result of her test until Shikamaru brought it up, it was a very low score she was to ashamed to take it home and show her father she knew he would be furious with her but chemistry was not her greatest subject.

"Hinata?"

Shikamaru could see the fear in her eyes regarding the chemistry test he knew his friend hated the subject with vengeance, he inwardly smiled.

" To get the grade I..I.. had made a..a special exception for and gave extra assignments, the kind of special assignments I..I.. can do without" Hinata answered dejected

Shikamaru chuckled at Hinata he couldn't help it as they carried on walking with Hinata trailing behind him with a bright red blush adorning her face at Shikamaru's laughing and teasing. He slowed his pace as something suddenly caught his eye further down the hall way Hinata wondered if he was ok?.

"Sorry Hina-chan but do you mind going on ahead of me if there is something you need help with regarding the tests and assignments you recieve that you don't get, come to me ok? Ask me anytime" Shikamaru stated

Hinata watched as he quickly walked over to Temari senpai who was waiting for him at the other end of the hall way she could make out their slight blushes from where she stood her heart breaking at the sight she knew her love for Shikamaru wouldn't be reciprocated but it hurt her all the same. Turning her eyes away from them she carried on back to class trying to erase the images of Shikamaru and Temari together after what she had just seen.

oOoOo

The rest of the lessons had gone by quite quickly she was now currently finishing off her duties in the track team after running around the track a few times and comparing her times with her last she was pleasantly surprised that they were indeed better times than last time. One thing she loved about running was the fact she could forget her troubles and just feel the breeze gently caressing her face and hair as she ran just blotting everything out of her mind and just keeping inside the track line she felt disappointed once she heard her name and the whistle had blown Anko, and Gai sensei was thrilled with her new personal best.

Hinata shyly smiled at the news realising that a few of her fellow team mates was watching her that made her feel uncomfortable that's why she always wore something baggy to hide her curves thankfully even Uzumaki senpai hadn't seen everything and she didn't want him to see it either, she wasn't comfortable with her body much to Ino's annoyance.

"Hina chan you should be confident you have a wonderful figure and great assets to boast too"

Hinata had already changed into her uniform drifting her thoughts away from her blonde friends advice something she still could not being herself to do she did not want the more added attention she had a lot on her plate as it is. picking up her bag and folder she walked to the track team meeting room where a few of the members was still gathered. As she went inside Uchiha Senpai was speaking to another team member. Hinata walked a few steps to the teachers room but noticed they were both not there the track team was now dwindling down in size as they were now heading off home.

"We're heading out guys" One of the members shouted

"yeah good job today"

Hinata waved a few members off as she decided she would head off not realising that two of her senpai's was left watching her intently Sasuke walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder making Hinata jump from the surprise contact.

"Hinata chan?"

" ...senpai"

Sasuke smiled at the cute girl before him her reactions was what made her cute but he had had an interesting conversation with Anko not to long ago which, obviously was brought to his attention as he was the captain.

"Um, Hina-chan I had an interesting conversation with Anko sensei this afternoon about you" Sasuke announced softly.

" S-senpai?"

"Hinata, you have a sports scholarship don't you?, did you know that students who may do bad and get bad grades get suspended from their club activities? I haven't seen that happen to anyone before though but... imagine my surprise when Anko sensei informed me that Shizune sensei was concerned regarding your up and coming test next week!"

Hinata felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as dark onyx orbs searched her lilac ones for answers.

"I...I...I'm s-sorry U-Uchiha senpai" Hinata nervously stutterd feeling highly embarrased.

Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed glancing behind him he had an idea on the solution.

"Well I think on that note I can help you there, hey Naruto.. I'm giving you the tough task of tutoring her"

Hinata started to panic internally at Uchiha senpai's idea not wanting to cause any unnecessary trouble to either of them but especially working with Uzumaki senpai.

"Th-thats a-alright! I..."

Naruto who was sat down on the desk in the middle of his homework had listened very intently on the conversation regarding Hinata he couldn't believe the luck he had at Hinata further falling into his hands he can now spend more time with her, and learn about her more instead from afar like he has done since a few years ago.

"Whatever!, I don't really care" he replied in a bored tone

Hinata froze at his comment and lowered her head in shame, she felt helpless and her nerves was sky high her stomach was in knots being in his presence. Sasuke grabbed his belongings and walked to the door turning his head towards them with a big smile.

"Well I'm off, do your best you two"

The door closed behind him leaving only them inside the room Hinata felt really nervous at what was going to happen now that they was alone the sounds of scribbling from pencil to paper could be heard as Naruto was writing in one of his text books

"Show it to me"

"S-Show y-you? S-Show what?"

"Your quiz papers, and your previous failed Exam they gave you! Show them to me" Naruto ordered.

Hinata went bright red and jumped when she heard his voice and the question he asked thinking of something totally different.

"E-Exam?"

Sneakily she retrieved the papers from her bag feeling very embarrassed she handed him the papers with a trembling hand. He gently took the papers from them and looked them over Hinata had her head down and was poking her index fingers together in her nervous trait that Naruto caught in the corner of his eye that part of her he observed had never changed be found it strangely cute the first time he saw it and he still does now.

"This is a terrible score..." He announced quite shocked.

"Ano...U-Uzumaki senpai, y-you don't have t-to tutor me s-so..."

"Hinata isn't it going to be abit hard for a girl like you on a sports scholarship to skip sport activities?"

"..."

"Chemistry with Shizune sensei, would you be able to do the extra assignments given? As I know they are quite impressive assignments given could you really do them on your own if they are given to you upon failing?" The blonde asked her intrigued.

Naruto watched her as her head was downcast he smirked slightly knowing that what he said was right and by the look of her body language she had realised that too. Hinata felt embarrassed and torn she knew what he had said was right she did need help or she would fail again something she did not need on top of everything else she had going on right now her thoughts drifted with Shikamaru words and what he had told her.

"If there is something you need help with regarding the tests and assignments you receive that you don't get, come to me ok, ask me anytime"

_'I don't want to rely on Shika kun, but I don't want to rely on Uzumaki senpai either'_ Hinata thought inwardly.

Naruto looked at her noticing she was lost in thought he expected he was part of it and also her crush too he could see she was troubled.

"Come on Hinata, take a seat get out your stuff let's go through it"

Hinata jumped slightly at his voice not in its usual cold tone but a more warmer and softer tone of voice that caught her in surprise.

"..."

'_And yet it seems that he's ingrained in my mind, I just can't seem to disobey his words'_ Hinata thought shocked.

Hinata moved towards the table and nervously took a seat from the side to Naruto she took out what she needed from her bag and handed a few more papers to Naruto for him to look through.

oOoOo

**Timeskip A few weeks later...**

'After that, Uzumaki senpai tutored me for an hour everyday after club activities, until all the assignments I had been given by Shizunei Sensei were finished. I didn't do very well with the assignments but surprisingly he never got angry with me, he just patiently taught me'

Hinata was again sat with Naruto after club activities like she had been for a couple of weeks today she going through her work on her assignments like always Naruto looked over her work and explained things to her if she was unsure of things he never raised his voice with her he would just explain it more so she would understand it better.

"I..I'm finished!"

Hinata raised her arms to stretch and felt happy that part of her work was complete. Naruto began putting his pens and pencils away in his case.

"At this rate, by next time you'll be half done with these assignments" He answered her.

Hinata brought her arms down to her sides as she glanced at Naruto mainly due to confusion he was busy packing his things away to notice that she was studying him with her eyes. She hated to admit it but he was very good at helping her with her assignments and that she was grateful to him for, still feeling cautious around him she bowed her head slightly.

"A.-Ano..."

"What?"

Hinata began to get a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks began to speak again.

"Um... y-you made it very easy to understand the assignment, th-thank y-you very much Senpai"

Naruto just stared at her saying nothing. He slowly got up from the table grabbing his bag putting it over his shoulder he walked past Hinata that was still sat down he never responded to her thank you. She heard his footsteps approach the door her facial expression giving the feeling of being hurt by his ignorance. The footsteps abruptly stopped at the entrance Naruto's hand on the handle with the door slightly open ajar.

"You...aren't afraid of jumping are you? He suddenly asked aloud.

"H..Huh?"

"When you jump, your fearless, your form is always so beautiful. Knocking down the bar with your foot when you're crossing is distressing. Why don't you try to be a little more aware of that"

Hinata listened in total surprise to his words regarding her Jumping her cheeks slowly tinted a deeper pink. Naruto stood by the door his face blank of any facial expression his line of sight was always on Hinata.

"I'm going to lock up, so hurry and get out"

"R-Right!" Hinata replied with a jump

Hinata quickly gathered her things and stuffed them inside her bag still effected by his comment still blushing she appeared to turn even redder when his words went through her mind like a broken record it was confusing to her all of a sudden.

_'This is no good, he just treats me like a toy! Things like this...make it impossible to think well'_ Hinata thought inwardly.

Hinata was deep in thought as she walked towards the door, Naruto who was waiting had watched her blush creep up on her, deep down he thought it was adorable but his facial expression never gave any hint to what he was thinking an emotionless expression he always wore no matter what. He watched her in fascination as she walked past him with her gaze to the floor trying not to meet his gaze.

oOoOo

The next day during athletics club Hinata kept her thoughts regarding Uzumaki senpai locked away, she was thankful that the strenuous exercises she was doing was a great way to keeping her mind clear she had begun with simple warm ups, then some body stretches to keep her body supple, running on the track a couple of times, and then came her favourite, practicing her high jumps she cleared the bar perfectly but she still has to get higher but she wasn't as yet confident enough to do it her thoughts drifted once again to Naruto and his jumps she wanted to surpass him in the high jump but as yet she was still some way far off. The whistle was blown signalling the end of another day of practice Hinata sighed and began to do her club chore of putting away the apparatus in the sport storage room.

Hinata was busy putting the apparatus away she was almost finished she just had to put the bars away and a few other things she never noticed footsteps approaching.

"Hinata-chan good work today, are you finished putting everything away?"

"U-Uchiha senpai!, o-only the balls left. After I..I'm finished I..I..will close the blinds" Hinata stuttered out.

Hinata was placing the bar back in its place as Sasuke was stood wiping his wet hair and neck with a towel by the door. Hinata decided to try making a conversation with her club captain.

" S-senpai, does Uzumaki senpai control the keys to the club room and the locker room?, I-in other c-clubs isn't it the club captain who has control of them?

"Hmm, why Hinata-chan are you trying to say I'm negligent!?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata gulped and started to inwardly panic at what she said to her senpai and even the club captain at that, she started to wave her hands in front of her. Suddenly feeling more nervous that she had offended her club captain and Senpai.

"Th-That's not ! I..I realise how busy you are since you're also a-a student council ..."

Sasuke held the towel against his mouth trying to hide his laughter.

_'She is so fun to tease'_ he thought to himself removing the towel from his face he sighed.

"That's right, that's why I pushed that duty on to someone with more free time. After all that dobe's favourite phrase is that he's always bored! Is something wrong?" Sasuke explained and felt curious.

_'Dobe?... Uchiha Senpai called Uzumaki senpai a dobe!?'_ Hinata was surprised at her senpai's words regarding Uzumaki senpai.

"A-Ano... Nothings wrong"

The wind started to pick up the rustling of the leaves in the many trees could be heard between them Sasuke looked at Hinata with curious eyes and wanted to find out more.

"Why are you asking?" He asked her suddenly.

Hinata looked from Sasuke up into the blue sky enjoying the wind blowing through her still flushed face and didn't answer straight away for Sasuke stood still glancing at her awaiting her answer.

" ...I-it's just , a-a guy who can accomplish his wants...I..I..just wonder how can be bored?"

Sasuke was slightly surprised by her answer but could see her point.

"Perhaps if the accomplishment is to easy, it's not something he can take seriously" Sasuke replied with a slight smile

"Actually Hinata-chan he seemed to have no intention of continuing track in high school either"

"..?..."

Hinata's eyes widened as her chest once again hurt she was so surprised at sempai's words she began to remember back at the athletic meets when she participated in junior high she could remember being stood next to him on the podium she couldn't believe it why? when he was so good at it.

"Yeah...in junior high when we were in track together I could tell how talented a member he was. I thought that if he could continue, he could devote himself to it.

**Sasuke's Flashback**

Naruto was sat in his seat at his desk Sasuke was stood looking at him with an application form for the Athletics club he was going to make damn sure he would join.

"Here you go dobe" Sasuke shoved the form practically in his face much to his blonde best friends annoyance

"What the hell teme!"

"It's because you said you haven't signed up for track in high school next year, I came to invite you or rather... what I mean to say is that I'm dragging you into it by force"

"Sasuke!"

**End of flashback**

"But you know since Naruto Uzumaki entered this year, he's been... Hinata chan?"

Hinata stood staring into the distance deep in thought, she was currently remembering the past when she excitedly competed at the Athletics meet watching students compete the thrill of the competition still clear as day in her memory.

**Flashback**

Hinata could see Naruto clearly as he got ready to do his jump she watched in complete awe at his jump his beautiful form jump in the air the perfect body structure curved perfectly as he went over the bar in perfect formation it caught her breath at how perfect it was.

_'I always had my eyes on him, the person who could jump higher than anyone else. I wanted so much to surpass him'_

**End of Flashback**

Hinata had finished her club chores and with a lot on her mind went back to the Athletics meeting room in much of a daze. She opened the door still with her head slightly down as she entered. Naruto was sat at the desk ready to tutor her for one of her other assignments noticing her just arriving.

"Hey, I wondered where you got to come on, this is the last assignment so hurry up and change and freshen up"

"..."

"it will give me a moment to enjoy my cigarette"

Naruto had taken out a cigarette from the packet and put it to his mouth and lit it up inhaling the first drag of smoke in his lungs. Hinata watched as she slowly approached him

'Everything is insignificant to Uzumaki senpai! Even track' Hinata thought.

Hinata reached for his lit cigarette with her shaky hand grabbing it with her trembling fingers.

"P-Please s-stop smoking s-senpai"

Hinata stubbed out the cigarette, Naruto was slightly shocked at her action but then became incredibly pissed, he slammed his hand hard on the desk standing himself up and glared blowing his second inhalation of smoke into her face and eyes.

"Does whether I smoke or not, have anything to do with you Hyuga?"

Hinata flinched as she closed her eyes from the second hand smoke blown into her face still what was going through her mind was him and the potential he had and was easily not bothered by it.

_'Even me'_ she thought to herself.

Hinata started to cough from the smoke she had inhaled and everything she had been feeling all the worry, all the pressure all seemed to be returning and came running up to the surface that she tried so desperately to keep locked up inside herself she began wiping her flushed face with the back of her hand.

"I-I've had Enough!" she said with venom to her voice.

Naruto stood staring at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I..I'm no longer going follow orders anymore senpai"

"Oh really now? So you don't care if I reveal your secret?"

Hinata glanced down to the floor she had enough of walking on eggshells and carrying deep secrets she was tired of it all.

"If Shika kun knows how I..I feel I know he'd never hate me, we won't be separated no matter what" Hinata answered confidently.

Naruto finally snapped he launched himself at a stunned Hinata and pinned her against the metal lockers.

"Interesting, if that is how you felt then why did you easily yield to my threats? If it's like you said I wonder if he will continue to accept you? If you were able to see him as just a friend, then perhaps you would be fine with how things are now, however you will never be able to forget submitting to me never! You will never be able to see Shikamaru as just a friend!" Naruto hissed.

A stunned Hinata stared wide eyed into glaring deep blue eyes as a single tear drop fell down her blush stained cheek and dropped down onto the hardened floor. Naruto just stared as he saw her beautiful face before him the tear drop that fell clutched his heart strings he gritt his teeth and lost all his control at once by gripping her chin and lifting her face up towards him he bent his head down and claimed her lips with his.

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening his soft lips against hers his hot tongue pushed forcibly in her mouth seeking her tongue caressing it with his her first ever kiss had been forcibly taken from her. Still pushed up against the lockers Naruto had her pinned against him his tongue still deep inside her mouth probing her Hinata recovered her composure and tried to struggle against him but he was too strong.

Hinata started to stagger as she raised her knee into Naruto's stomach breaking the kiss automatically as Hinata panted wiping her mouth with her sleeve of her baggy track jacket.

"Y-You!, ju-just how far..."

"How far will you go until your satisfied? is that it Hyuga?" Naruto finished her sentence for her.

Naruto then began to loosen up his school tie slipping it off around his neck with ease.

"Didn't you say?" "I don't want to make him hate me?"

Grabbing Hinata and forcibly turning her around towards the lockers her back in front of him he pinned her hands against the cold metal.

"Doesn't that make you the most adorable one?"

"Yo-You're wrong..."

"No I'm not!"

Hinata froze for a second at his words realising he was pinning her she began to struggle the sounds of banging metal due to her violent struggles was the only sound you could hear in the room. Naruto was too strong for her to escape his grip. She felt frightened even more when he tied his school tie around both of her hands tightly.

"S-Senpai...untie m-me"

Naruto ignored her as he placed his hand against her mouth preventing her from making any screams he took her to another room that was never used and locked the door. He pushed her struggling form against the wall and placed his hand against her mouth once more. Hinata was too shocked to react when he pushed her inside another room that was hardly ever used it was practically empty apart from an empty desk and chair with packets of unopened paper stacked up to the side.

Naruto was behind her now trembling body holding his hand right against her mouth frustration had mounted on his part to breaking point he was going to make her his. He had wanted her for so long the thought of her longing for her friend made his blood boil especially when that friend has his eyes on another he knew the other girl her friend was infatuated with he could see their attraction easily and he was certain so could Hinata.

He slipped his hand down her trackpants causing Hinata to stiffen against him as he pushed them down slightly past her perfectly rounded ass. Her lilac lace panties caught his attention as he then pulled them down also revealing her perfectly rounded creamy white buttocks to his viewing pleasure.

Naruto took the sight in and had to stifle a moan escaping his lips as Hinata still tried to struggle from his grasp. Taking his middle finger into his mouth he made sure he covered it with his saliva as he brought his hand down between her thighs stroking her lower lips making Hinata jolt at the sudden contact his wet finger slipped in between her folds stroking up and down inside her until he reached her bundle of nerves where he then began to prod his finger against it causing Hinata to stifle a cry in his hand as he began to move his finger in a circular movement.

Hinata couldn't believe what her senpai was doing when she felt her trousers and panties being pulled down she felt humiliated at him seeing her backside, she still didn't feel confident in her own body and knowing his eyes had taken in the sight of her, made her nervous at what he was planning to do she thought she heard a noise from his mouth but wasn't sure until she felt his hand go in between her thighs from the back of her and she felt his finger that was wet slowly slide inside her.

The jolt of electricity sent shivers down her spine as she clenched her teeth from making any sounds as she felt his finger produce the same sensations she felt before but this time she felt it differently. Naruto could feel her getting wetter and moved his fingers further downwards to her entrance, with his index finger he slowly entered it inside her as he heard a gasp escape from her mouth that he had his other hand still against. He could feel her tightness the further his thick finger pushed inside, he began to move it in and out of her producing a second finger inside causing Hinata to moan much to his amusement.

Naruto released his other hand from her mouth as he lowered his mouth to her ear

" Your getting wet Hyuga, do you like it?" Naruto whisperd

"T-Take...it...out..your...fin-fingers..."

"Shhhhh"

Hinata couldn't stop him she tried not to make any more noises she felt too many different sensations upon her trembling body she didn't want to alert anyone to what was happening to her from sheer embarrassment. His fingers was getting faster when she felt a third finger enter inside her she felt her body automatically arch backwards into him. Naruto felt her body arch against him as soon as he placed his third finger inside she was now getting very wet as he then used his thumb to play against her clitoral hood earning him a lustful sob from her mouth trailing light kisses down her neck causing her legs to buckle beneath her. Naruto grabbed her waist and pulled her towards the empty desk pushing her forwards against it.

Hinata heard the sound of a zip being pulled and glanced over her shoulder noticing that he stood right behind her without a sound he entered inside her breaking her virginity with one powerful thrust causing Hinata to cry out Naruto held himself firm inside her waiting for a little bit and then began to move, sliding his hands up her jacket reaching her chest area groaning when he felt her large breasts confined inside her bra.

Hinata felt something big enter her the pain hurt like nothing else she was so shocked, tears fell down her cheeks as she felt him grip her hips but he never moved, she heard a slight moan escape him as he was completely inside her the pain she had felt had started to subside and he began to slowly move himself inside her, she felt him pull out and then slammed himself back in against her each time felt different than the last the sounds of skin slapping against skin could be heard along with his grunted moans filled her ears she tried so hard not to let him hear her but was losing the battle.

"Se...Senpai...sto...stop...ahhhhhh..."

Naruto panted heavily as each time he thrust inside, her insides gripped his hardened cock tightly she felt so amazingly good that every dream he had had of her didn't compare to this entire moment the lust filled dreams he had each night was nothing compared to the real thing he just couldn't help himself all of his self control snapped as each barrier he had erected up to protect her from him had been brought down abruptly by her. She felt so good he had to fight himself from releasing inside her straight away. When he first thrust inside he felt the barrier break against his cock knowing he had taken something precious from her.

"Shit...your so nnn...tight Hyuga!"

"...ahhh..don..don't..ahhh..say..that"

Naruto thrust faster inside her, her juices was leaking out around his cock producing squelching noises he was tweaking her nipples of each of her breasts that he pulled out from her bra, he heard her now uncontrollable moans that turned him on even more licking his lips he wanted her to reach her climax before he did removing his one hand from her breasts he traced his fingers against her erected clit, causing Hinata to buck her hips subconsciously as he resumed the pressured circular movements against her clit he could feel her inner walls tighten more against his cock as she lost her senses completely.

"Ahhhhh... ...ahhhh..som..something.. ... ahhhhhhh"

"Fuuucckk"

Hinata climaxed causing Naruto to blow his load inside her as she collapsed on top of the desk and he collapsed on top of her both panting heavily. A few moments later Naruto withdrew his cock and did up his trousers taking a tissue he cleaned Hinata up, he realised he was feeling terrible for what he had done he didn't mean to go this far why did she make him feel like this?

Hinata was still unconscious after he cleaned her up he pulled up her panties and sweat pants covering her bare ass from his view. Naruto gently lifted her up and placed her on the chair placing each of her breasts back into her bra then just staring at her sleeping form. Feeling immense guilt for what he had done to her he unlocked the room door bringing her bag and books gently beside her and left for a while to escape the scene in front of him he knew then that he had to stop.

Hinata while she was still sleeping had the images of Naruto thrusting himself into her from behind as tears fell down from her eyes onto his hand that held her hand.

'_Please stop!'_

_'Once I had said that more than having my connection to Shikamaru kun being broken, I didn't want myself to be trapped inside Uzumaki senpai's world... Because of that... I'm dying of regret...'_

**END of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :- Ammended mistakes and added more to story 05/17**

**Please be aware tgat this story is rated M for a reason! I do not have a beta for this story so there may be punctuation and grammar mistakes so please be warned.**

**A Love Never Seen**

**Chapter 4**

**A Love Full Of Fear, Sorrow &amp; Anger**

**Flashback Three years prior**

The annual School Athletics gathering was jam packed full of hopeful participants eagerly showing off their hard work and skills the competition in its self was tough as there was quite a few competitors all vying for the top 3 places so they could be awarded their very own medal to make their schools proud even though being able to participate in the competition was great in itself.

Naruto was sat down on the field watching all the competitors taking a slight interest in who he was up against. He glanced at the line up of mixed sex competitors of all ages not really worried about the competition at all he glanced at the high jump as he would be getting ready for his jump shortly, when suddenly dark midnight blue hair caught his attention feeling intrigued he watched as the person jumped into the air in perfect formation as their body curved perfectly over the bar succeeding in clearing it with room to spare. He watched as the young girl fell down against the air cushion smiling having completed her set out task, his eyes was captivated by her beauty she had a beautiful pale complexion with a tiny of pink adorning each of her cheeks her perfect pale pink lips curved into one of the most amazing smiles he had ever seen but what hit him completely was her gorgeous pale lilac eyes that was unusual but suited her completely he had never met someone as gorgeous as her before he was completely stunned.

Still sitting down watching he failed to notice his best friend Sasuke who was stood beside him also watching her after her jump he bent down towards Naruto's ear.

"Hey dobe!, is that the girl who seems to always get second place?"

Surprised by the comment he realised who she was he had heard of a girl who always managed to get second place in all the competitions she had entered.

"Oh, Hyuga Hinata"

"Wow dobe, how unusual are you preoccupied with her?" Sasuke stated

"No teme! not particularly"

"Well didn't you say you had never had a serious opponent before? and yet your still as bored as ever aren't you! She seems to be incredibly happy at jumping that girl? She's your polar you were as adorable as she is you would have people cheering for you too dobe"

Sasuke walked away with a slight wave as Naruto watched her smiling like crazy at bystanders up in the stands waving both her arms up in the air looking so happy Naruto looked down at the ground contemplating Sasuke's words.

A few moments later Naruto noticed her sat down on the grass and slowly approached her, he stood beside her looking at her from the corner of his eye his face was as expressionless as always which, was completely normal but inside his heart was beating so fast when he had been watching her intently he had noticed she was without some binding tape he assumed she must have forgotten so he brought his along inside his pocket knowing she was going to be competing in the long jump next he decided to approach her with his.

"Hey Hyuga"

He gently tossed the binding tape towards her a startled Hinata just managed to catch it in both her hands as she curiously looked at the binding tape she was now holding.

" ... ?"

"You can't land a position in the long jump without it right?"

"Ano.. right, i-i forgot my tape today"

She looked more closely at Naruto he could feel her lilac eyes upon him his heart was still beating so hard but his expression still stayed the same not letting his feelings show one bit a trait he was exceptionally good at. He looked at her face once more and she smiled at him her cheeks tinted in a slight pink blush it was beautiful.

"Th-Thank you so much for letting use some, i..i..really appreciate it Uzumaki san B-But how did know that I forgot tape?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he realised he had been too preoccupied with her just as Sasuke thought he was.

" San?"

Naruto knowing that she had taken enough to use snatched it from her grasp and hurriedly walked away from her leaving a very confused Hinata watching him disappear from sight.

"Uzumaki kun"

"Here"

Naruto was ready to compete he took deep breaths readying himself for his short run eyeing the bar in the distance nothing clouding his mind but the object in front of him.

He made the short distance quickly and then jumped getting his body in the perfect angle hoping he had done enough to clear the bar at the certain height. Suddenly thoughts of his earlier conversation with Sasuke went through his mind.

_"How unusual, are you preoccupied with her?"_

His eyes widened at the thought as he felt his calf lightly touch the bar as he landed on the large air cushion He slowly sat up and saw the bar slightly wobble a bit, but luckily stayed situated in place upon the slants. He quickly walked over and to his belongings and put his track jacket back on as he sat on the grass he put his head in his hands deep in thought.

'_Preoccupied...am I?'_ Naruto thought.

His eyes glanced at the next competitor finding it to be Hinata who made the jump easily her form was mesmerising to him He noticed her get up with a huge gorgeous smile upon her face waving her hand in the air happily feeling victorious he looked over at the spectators and saw a boy around the same age his hair up in a high ponytail that face the appearance of a pineapple he was lent against the metal stand with one hand behind him in his back pocket waving back at her with his other. He could see then the feelings she had for him as it showed clearly on her face her cute adorable blush was a deeper pink and the smile was even more beautiful it tore at his heart.

**End of flashback**

oOoOo

It was late afternoon school had just ended Hinata was sat at her desk her face hidden in her folded arms upon the desk in an empty classroom sat thinking of past events she just sat numbly in silence staring off into the distance. Meanwhile outside in the middle of track and field activities Naruto was led on one of the puffy mats by the jumping apparatus with Sasuke beside him.

"Hey, why are you ditching dobe?"

"Sasuke huh, perfect timing teme"

"Huh, what for?"

Naruto sat up and rummaged through his sweatpants pocket bringing out the set of keys he had control of for club which, he handed over to Sasuke who took it with confusion.

"The club room keys?"

"Sorry teme, please take control of them from now on"

"Well, I don't mind, as they were my responsibility in the first place but..."

"I'm quitting club"

"..."

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the blonde trying to think if what he just heard was right. knowing that he didn't hear wrong he took a deep sigh and sat down next to Naruto.

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden...Naruto this is the first time in two years that your diligence in your club activities had been lacking? Could it be...? That it has something to do with Hinata-chan taking a break from club activities?"

Naruto looked into the distance Sasuke's question still running through his mind.

"It's because I'm here that she can't come to club" Naruto answered softly

"What do you mean? Naruto what did you do to Hinata-chan?"

Naruto gave a sad smile to his raven haired friend something that even shocked Sasuke who stared at the blonde with a worried expression running his hand through his raven locks in slight frustration.

"Jeez.. at this point I should be asking what haven't you done dobe! I thought...I thought you were in love with Hinata-chan?"

"There's another guy that goes way back with her, that holds her heart"

"And thinking like that you couldn't help doing cruel things to her! In addition you did them and now your running away? And it's ripping you apart"

"Yeah"

Sasuke stood up and glanced back at the slumped blonde behind him.

"For the time being I will take charge of the keys however...how about taking a moment to cool your head and think things through a but more. I think if you quit club...it won't make Hinata-chan happy"

oOoOo

Two days later the sky outside went dark a rumbling sound in the distance could be heard and the rain started to come down pretty hard. Hinata was walking along side Shikamaru moving from one class to the other Shikamaru glanced at Hinata that had been acting differently the last few days that he had even noticed that something was plaguing her thoughts but she never mentioned anything to him even when he asked her so he just decided to wait for her to say something. But when he glanced at her he could see that the normally blushing Hinata was earily quiet and didn't seem to look very well Shikamaru placed his hand upon her forehead surprising her out of her thoughts as they was coming down a set of school steps.

"Hinata-chan, you seem to have a slight fever? You should rest during the next P.E class maybe get some sleep in the infirmary"

"I..I'm f-fine..Shika kun a-a..little thing like this is no big deal"

"But Hinata you have been looking flushed lately have you been having nightmares?...Or.."

Hinata stopped in her tracks suddenly midway on the steps as she saw Naruto and Sasuke appear walking along the corridor just below her feeling uncomfortable she noticed Naruto glance over at her with his deep blue eyes as he was busy conversing with Sasuke. Hinata again drifted off again in her mind thinking to herself.

_'When senpai is with Uchiha senpai, he treats him like an equal, but me.. He thinks nothing of me...'_ She thought inwardly

Hinata who was still on the staircase and deep in thought missed her footing completely falling forward down the flight of stone steps landing unconscious on the floor in a heap.

"HINATA" shouted Shikamaru as he raced down the stone steps towards her

Naruto and Sasuke who was in mid conversation heard the loud shout of Hinata's name and looked back at what was happening Naruto who saw Hinata on her side lying on the cold stone floor looked on in absolute fear. In a panic he ran over to the unconscious girl seeing Shikamaru beside her desperately calling her name.

"HINATA!...HINATA.."

Naruto got there so quick he grabbed Shikamaru by his shoulder in a stern grip and pushed him out of the way.

"Don't touch her" he growled out

Shikamaru who was surprised at being pushed and the directness in his senpai's voice was stunned. Naruto in a panic looked Hinata over placing shaky fingers on her neck feeling for a pulse knowing she had one he checked for any other injuries.

Shikamaru who saw him stood their in shocked silence never seeing the blonde always expressionless senpai look so distraught. Naruto carefully picked up Hinata bridal style very gently in his arms her head resting against his broad chest.

" I'll carry her to the Infirmary"

Sasuke and Shikamaru watched in silence and concern as Naruto rushed Hinata to the Infirmary in his arms.

oOoOo

It had begun getting darker outside as the rest of the afternoon went by it was getting to early evening the rain was still falling down very heavily outside it was the only sound heard in the infirmary Hinata began to stir placing her hand against her forehead.

"Nnnn"

Hinata slowly opened her eyes as she saw a figure sitting beside her.

"S-Shika kun"

Naruto was sat in the seat beside her he hasn't moved from the door since he brought her in over 4 hours ago he just kept watching her small petite body within the white crisp sheets he didn't notice her writing until he heard her gentle quiet voice call out Shikamaru's name. Feeling his heart break in the process.

"..."

Hinata remembered being on the stairs talking to Shikamaru with him mentioning she looked ill when she saw Naruto with Sasuke she hadn't seen him since that incident a few days ago. she couldn't remember what had happened after that she could remember Shikamaru ask her about nightmares. In truth she hadn't slept properly in days since the incident every time she closed her eyes Naruto would be in her thoughts in her dreams that says events still played heavily on her mind. When she focused properly she was surprised to see Naruto sitting beside her she thought it was Shikamaru she then realised it was only them to in the Infirmary. Hinata quickly sat herself up on the bed.

"U-Uzumaki...senpai...Ow"

Hinata felt a sharp pain in her left ankle and place a trembling hand upon it noticing it was bandaged.

'I must of fell down the stairs...has Uzumaki sempai been with me all this time?'

Naruto placed a change of clothes on the bed beside her as outside with the rain it was slightly cold.

"I'll walk you home, so get changed ok"

"You..You'll me ?"

"You sprained your ankle"

Hinata feeling nervous and slightly angry removed the blanket from herself and proceeded to get up.

"I..I can make it home myself senpai,... leave me alone!"

As she got up and put weight on her foot she fell forward on to Naruto who has tried to get up in time for. the chair to steady her up with his felt her face against Naruto's chest her cheeks slightly blushed as she realised she was too close to him and quickly removed herself as if she had been burned and shoved him away from her abruptly.

"St..Stop it! Even i-i. fall out the bed... It's late it's too late for you suddenly ... Don't you think you have done enough? Even if you didn't look at it as nothing but , even if you don't think anything of it ..you don't give a damn about me!"

Naruto heard everyone of her words it cut through him like a knife he hates himself for what he had done to her he loved her he really did he had loved her all this time from long ago. When he first laid eyes on her when she came to the same school and was in the same club activities as him he couldn't believe his luck, he had never loved anyone like this before he silently watched her from afar noticing all the tell tale signs of her one-sided crush towards the boy who was also her friend and felt jealous for the first time in his life. He had his head down as he took in her every word.

"I watched you..."

"Huh?"

"At the middle school meet, you turned towards the stands and you waved, I wondered... who you were smiling at."

" would ...?"

"I'm always watching you...ever since that time...I've been in love with you!"

Hinata stared wide eyed at Naruto as the words " I've been in love with you" repeated in her head like a broken record saying the same few lines again and again.

_'What does Uzumaki senpai mean by... (B Thump) love?... (B Thump) Uzumaki senpai is in love with me?... (B Thump) Always watching?'_ Hinata thoughts was going crazy

Visions of the past swamped Hinata's mind the days from the junior high Athletics meets to present each time she heard Naruto's words echo in her mind she could see it now everything she was shocked.

"I..Is that why...You did those things to me?"

"..."

Naruto stood up where he stood never answering her his silence was telling her that yes that was why he did those things to her.

"I..I h-hate you senpai"

"That's fine Hinata"

Hinata looked up at Naruto in shock at his words especially as he called her by her first name with a sad smile.

"Did you bring an umbrella? I'll take you home"

Naruto took Hinata home helping her from the school to her front door the rain was falling really heavy. As she was under her porch and he knew she was safely home.

"Later"

He turned around and silently walked away leaving her staring after him feeling confused with herself and her feelings

'_Because he loves me, does that make what he did to me ok?... Can I call what he did to me acceptable?...I think senpai is...'_

**Chapter 4 End**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:- Ammended spelling mistakes and added on sentences 05/17**

**Please Note that this story is rated M for a reason, I do not have a beta reader for this story so punctuation and grammar mistakes will be present so apologies if this bothers you!**

**A Love Never Seen**

**Chapter 5**

**A Love That is Realised is Born**

**(Rated M For A Reason)**

**Flash back 3 years prior..**

The Junor High meet was now over a shy Hinata Hyuga was stood alone in a quiet part of the building silent tears fell down her cheeks dripping on to the certificate she had clutched in both hands in disappointment. The certificate was her award for coming in 2nd like she always seemed to do.

She was frustrated at herself for always coming in second never reaching first which, was a goal she had been aiming for in such a long time. She had pushed herself so hard to better herself in track and field the high jump being her favourite and it was also her best.

Hinata felt she was no better off than she was before competing against that older boy Uzumaki Naruto his form was magnificent compared to her form and yet there was something about him that amazed her but also frustrated her.

_'My regret... wasn't that I lost to him...it was because..till now, for some reason he couldn' t take things seriously...'_

**End of Flashback...**

oOoOo

The class had just finished up on the board was what lessons the third year students had it was their midterm exams 1st period was physics, 2nd period was classical music, and 3rd period was Geography. A handful of students was still in the class getting prepared to move to their next lesson.

Sasuke was sat at his desk he had opened his folder that was in front of him and saw the notice of resignation slip with Naruto's name upon it. He had held on to it. Sasuke was still against his best friends decision so held on to it for the time being hoping against hope that he would snap out of it and come to his senses. He watched as his friend was about to exit the classroom.

"Hey dobe, about your resignation... Please won't you reconsider? Even if you run from the club, it will still be painful and it will make my job even more difficult you know!" Sasuke pleaded.

"Sorry teme" Naruto sighed out leaving no room to negotiate.

Sasuke watched him start to walk away from him surprising Sasuke some what.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke called after him but he never responded and walked off leaving Sasuke watching his retreating form seriously worried about his best friend.

oOoOo

Hinata was sat down at her desk when Shikamaru approached her.

"Hey Hinata chan, how did chemistry go?" Shikamaru was intrigued to know.

Hinata was squirming in her seat, much to Shikamaru's surprise also dread, he hoped it wasn't another bad result for her.

"..."

"Hinata chan?" Shikamaru asked again.

"I...I..knew the answers... For the first time I..I..could answer all the questions.. i-it was sooo cool!" Hinata beamed happily.

"I see, your quite talented then... huh!" Shikamaru smiled at her and patted her head

"Shika kun..."

"You really stuck to studying, and these are the results!"

Hinata on hearing Shikamaru's praise regarding her results in studying made her think of Naruto. Visions of him helping her with her assignments after club flashed through her mind. Hinata was feeling something stab her inside her chest. Shikamaru's voice once again broke her out of her daze.

"Your still taking a break from club today right? Why don't we blast off out of here? Whoosh or something (chuckle)"

"..."

Hinata noticed Temari senpai who had actually entered the classroom this time much to the surprise of Hinata her four blonde pigtails suited her greatly a slight mischievous smirk played upon her deep pink lips as she had successfully snuck up a unsuspecting Shikamaru who was oblivious to her presence.

" Uh...b-but..I wonder if that's...possible? Hinata muttered lowly.

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Good work on your exam, Shika kun" Temari whispered seductively into Shikamaru's ear blowing air in his left ear startling him in the process.

"!"

Shikamaru jumped like he had been burned his cheeks turned deep pink as he turned to face his senpai pushing her at arms length away from him.

"T-Temari chan!? D-don't breath on me and don't stand behind me either it's too troublesome!" Shikamaru spluttered out feeling embarrassed.

"Shika kun, your diligent studying has kept you hostage till now, allow me to thoroughly compensate you" Temari purred.

"T-Temari..who needs you! Don't decide things like that on your own!" Shikamaru stated in a panicked tone of voice causing everyone in the classroom to stare at them.

Shikamaru who was embarrassed started to push the smiling Temari out of the class room it was quite a rare site for Hinata to see.

"Jeez your such a troublesome woman! I keep telling you not to come into the classroom you stick out like a sore thumb! Sorry Hinata-chan...Give me a sec ok. Temari, now walk!" Shikamaru stated calmly.

Hinata watched as a blushing Shikamaru pushed Temari senpai out of the classroom away from prying eyes. Hinata smiled softly at the scene and looked on as her friend disappeared from site. Hinata didn't notice that Ino had stood beside her throughout.

"As usual Shika kun is being whirled around by Temari-chan isn't he? (chuckle)" Ino giggled

"Oh hello Ino-chan!...looks like it...But you know, it doesn't look he minds all that much" Hinata stated with a small smile.

Ino looked at Hinata with interest, as she saw her with her head down with a slight smile as if she felt different than usual.

"Well, Hina-chan that's because he is a s'more!"

" A s'more?" Hinata asked confused at Ino

"Crusty on the outside but gooey love on the inside (tee hee)" Ino said happily.

Ino could see by Hinata's reaction that she was very different. Usually she would see her shy friend look on at the two with a hurt expression that was clearly evident on her face. It hurt Ino deeply to see her friend in pain. Hinata would always look upon Shikamaru with such longing, Ino could tell that her friend was in love with him she tried to encourage her to be more confident in herself.

Hinata was very beautiful and Ino knew she had a perfect hourglass figure that any woman would kill for, she also knew she had great assets but always wore baggy clothes to hide her curves. Ino wasn't stupid she knew the reason well. Hinata has always been extremely shy ever since she first met her.

Hinata was always nervous and stuck to Shikamaru like glue, Ino quickly looked out for her and the two became fast friends including Shikamaru they was always together. Many secret admirers came to Ino for advice on how to approach her shy friend but Ino put them off stating she was already interested in someone else even though it was one sided.

It amazed her that the super intelligent Shikamaru was still oblivious to Hinata's love for so long but deep down Ino did think that he did actually know her feelings it was impossible not to see it, but chose to ignore it not wanting to hurt her and lose their friendship.

But the Hinata that was before her now was certainly different than the usual Hinata that she was accustomed to and Ino suspected she knew the reason why so tested her theory. She grabbed a near by chair and sat beside Hinata folding her arms upon the desk and rested her head facing Hinata full front.

"You know Hinata-chan...With the exception of Shikamaru isn't there someone else...that you love?"

Ino watched Hinata as her normal creamy white complexion on her make up less face began to turn an amazing shade of deep scarlett red that she had ever seen confirming her suspicions. Especially when Hinata was fidgeting nervously on her chair and was perspiring a lot in an absolute panic.

Hinata herself was surprised by Ino's question that her stomach had butterflies and her heartbeat quickened as an image of Naruto entered her mind. Hinata blushed furiously as she saw a slight smile signalling to her friend that she was right. Her cheeks burned at the notion and quickly tried to deny it.

"H-Huh...Wh?..What?...N-No!...O-Of course not!, Wh-What are you saying Ino-chan?" Hinata nervously spoke waving her hands furiously in front of her.

Ino smiled as she moved and she turned her face slightly from an exasperated Hinata.

"Really?...I just thought that somehow your eyes that watched Shika kun, seems to have changed or rather...It feels like you are giving him some space" Ino countered back.

Hinata sat listening to her friends words as she was thinking back to how she was with Shikamaru and how she would follow him all the time. From the first moment she noticed him her heart quickened around him. Then to know that she envied Temari senpai so much for being so close to him.

Images of when Shikamaru had his hand clamped upon her mouth, his hot breath against her ear that made her shiver and her heart beating furiously against her ribcage. To all the times she saw Shikamaru showing a rare loving smile to the blushing Temari who was also smiling lovingly back at him, the scene in front of her would break her heart into little pieces, the countless times she sat and cried by herself she had lost count.

_'I wonder if I really couldn't afford to make a move before? Despite wanting to give up on Shika kun, every time I was able to touch him I would react to it. Seeing Shikamaru being captivated by Temari senpai was absolute torment.'_

Naruto suddenly entered her thoughts his words that might in the infirmary echoed in her mind.

_"I wondered who you were smiling at?...I watched you..."_

Suddenly the realisation hit Hinata hard.

_'Is this how Uzumaki senpai felt!?...But?...So that's why!'_

All The memories of her time with Naruto hit her fast like a slide show of memories instilling the images firmly for her to see in her minds eye. Each time she could see his frustration and anger in his eyes and actions. His certain words towards her made complete sense to her now as they replayed in her head.

_"So you won't even look at me!"_

_'Being unable to get someone to shift their gaze towards you...it's incredibly maddening! I understand those feelings all to well._'

Hinata clenched both her hands into fists beneath her desk feeling agitated at what she has remembered also remembering that time three years ago. When she stood crying silently over her second place certificate remembering then, that she could never surpass him no matter how hard she tried.

"Hey, Hinata-chan it looks like you are being summoned"

"H-Huh.." Hinata broke out of her thoughts by Ino, regaining her composure she looked to the door and saw Sasuke stood waving his hand to her.

"C-Captain U-Uchiha!"

"Hi Hinata-chan, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata obediently followed Sasuke to a quiet part of the school stepping down one of the staircases within the school they stopped mid way as Sasuke began to talk.

"So how's my cute Hinata-chan? How's your leg?"

Hinata slightly blushed at the comment.

"A-Ano..i-it's gotten a lot better"

"Well that's good! Well then you'll be showing yourself at practice again real soon then?

"..."

Sasuke saw the look of hesitation in her eyes as she slowly bowed her head to look upon the floor he knew that she was uncertain to come back because of Naruto.

"You don't want to face Naruto do you?.."

Hinata gasped as she faced Sasuke eye to eye dark orbs searching pale lilac ones she looked surprised knowing that he found out and felt slightly uneasy. Sasuke sighed.

"Look Hinata-chan, you don't have to worry, it looks like he's not going to come to club anymore"

Hinata stood staring silently listening to her captains words.

"Wh-What do you mean U-Uchiha senpai?"

"It's because I am here, that Hinata-chan won't come to club that's what he said"

"I-Its...i-it's..my fault!"

"Look Hinata, I understand that you feel responsible for what happened but don't beat yourself up about it ok?"

"I'm the worst"

Sasuke saw her clutch her hands into fists on each side in frustration and anger also he saw determination in her expression.

"This is convenient for you though right Hinata-chan? Because he was there you wanted to quit the club and that's not possible for you is it? Since you got into Konoah High School on a sports recommendation, there is no way you could continue to be absent from club like this?"

"Tha-That's right but...but...I...I don't want Uzumaki senpai to quit"

"I see"

"I-is Uzumaki senpai still here Uchiha senpai?" Hinata asked.

"No, the dobe went straight home after tests had ended!"

"..."

"So you want me to give you his address Hinata-chan?"

"H-Huh!?"

'Uzumaki senpai's house?'

Sasuke wrote the address on a piece of paper and folded it neatly handing it over to her. Hinata went to grab the folded paper from his fingers, but suddenly he moved the paper out of reach from her. Hinata looked into Sasuke's eyes again confused as to why.

"U-Uchiha san...W-why?"

"Listen to me Hinata, If you feel it's your fault that he dropped out and you're doing this out of guilt and half assed sympathy, then I'd rather Naruto be remained unshackled like this." Sasuke stated calmly.

oOoOo

The skies around Konoah was darkening, inside his apartment Naruto was sat inside his room listening to music with his headphones on with just a lit cigarette in his mouth. He had completely ignored Sasuke earlier dismissing his pleas to not resign from the club.

But he had to. What he was feeling was tearing him apart emotionally he wanted nothing more than to blot out the images of Hinata, the sound of her voice with the cute stutterin he found totally adorable sent shivers up and down his spine. Just looking at her sent him into a lustful dreamscape that he just couldn't control.

He took a drag on his cigarette as he stared into nothingness before him. He was unaware of the sound of knocking on his bedroom door, that his godfather Jiraiya had opened and had now entered inside, standing in front of his sat down godson getting his attention.

"Oi! Gaki..." Jiraiya shouted.

"What is it Ero Sennin" Naruto stated bored.

"Naruto! What have I told you about calling me that! Besides someone from your school is here to see you. Um..you know what I mean"

Naruto saw his godfather's facial expression and was totally clueless as to why?

"Who old man?, is it teme?"

Naruto glanced at the figure stood shyly at his bedroom doorway, his whole world stopped for a second as his eyes saw the girl that had clouded his mind, dominated his dreams everyday and night for the last three years. His heart clenched tightly as fear gripped him and anger started to build inside him again. Why was she here? How did she know where he lived? It had to be Sasuke? He silently cussed his name as he stood himself up.

"Are you stupid!?" Naruto painfully shouted

Hinata flinched as her eyes opened wide hearing his voice in such an angered but also painful tone that was directed at her. Time stood still for both of them as they just stared at one another.

Jiraiya who was also shocked at Naruto's outburst looked at them both from where he stood realising the situation straight away it was a look he had never seen in Naruto before. He had raised him since he was five years old after both of his parents died tragically in a car crash. Jiraiya who was close to both Minato and Kushina took their son in and legally adopted him as his own son.

In all the years he had raised the usually expressionless boy not once had he'd seen as much raw emotion expressed in his facial expressions right now. This girl, whomever she was to him was important that he knew for sure he then suddenly realised that Naruto was in love with this girl she was very beautiful even he had to stare. But seeing the situation before him he decided to leave them alone for a while to sort things out giving a slight cough which alerted them both to his presence he scratched his white long spikey hair with a big friendly grin.

"Well I will leave you two to talk things out. I will be out for a while ok Naruto? I will go to Kakashi's for a while"

"Fine old man" Naruto answered coldly.

Jiraiya turned towards the blushing bluenette her pink tinged cheeks made her look adorably cute to him.

"Later Naruto, and Goodbye miss..?"

"H-Hyuga...H-Hinata Hyuga"

"Hope to see you again Hinata"

Jiraiya left closing the door behind him leaving just Naruto and Hinata in the room.

"A-Ano..."

Naruto gritted his teeth as his feelings boiled over, he grabbed Hinata and pushed her up against his door holding her firm.

"What are you doing here? And at this time of day, you didn't want to deal with me anymore right?"

He gripped her shoulder tightly with his fingers digging into her skin. Hinata hissed at the pain he was giving her and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"It is it because your mouth says one thing, but your body is totally opposite?" he whispered

Naruto gripped her by her chin and lifted up her face towards him. Hinata met his gaze head on still slightly shocked in surprise.

"Or maybe your resistance was only at the beginning, maybe you were thrilled having my fingers moistened by my saliva finding your spot then you swinging your hips eh?"

"L-Like hell!" Hinata replied with venom.

"Oh..? Well then I will make you remember Hyuga"

Naruto loosened Hinata's school tie seductively pulling it off, Hinata stood emotionless as visions of their encounter in the disused room at school haunted her memory she froze in front of him staring into nothing in a sort of trance. She felt his fingers that had already unbuttoned her school shirt against her soft skin of her waist, her body wouldn't move.

_'My whole b-body i-is frozen!?'_

"Sto...Stop!"

He opened up her school shirt exposing her pale pink silk bra to his eyes she heard him groan as he took in the delectable sight her large breasts was pushed up being held so tightly he gathered all it will take was a flick of his finger upon the clasp and they would bounce out in force welcoming the escape.

With a finger he slightly pulled down one of the cups to her bra briefly exposing a pale pink bud that became erect very quickly upon contact. He hasn't seen such perfect nipples in his life up until now, tweaking it with his finger and thumb he lowered his head and began to suck on the exposed nipple, giving it a playful hard bite causing Hinata to flinch in his grasp.

"O-Ow" she yelled.

Hinata tried to regain her surroundings and tried to push Naruto back but her struggle was in vain as he was just too strong for her.

"Hmm, In that case Hyuga since your used to it, why don't I just thrust more deeper inside this time?"

Naruto placed his hands between her thighs, Hinata froze solid as images of her first time flooded her. Naruto looked at her seeing the fear in her eyes and her body trembling against him. He closed his eyes and opened them again pushing himself away from Hinata at arms length. loosening his grip he closed her open shirt and stood away from her with his face averted slightly from her.

"Go home" He said in a stern but painful voice.

Hinata looked down to the floor from him, clutching her shoulder that he had gripped so hard only moments ago. Coming back to her senses slightly she decided she would face this head on she had to for his sanity and also hers.

"N-No...I..I..won't"

Naruto gritted his teeth he couldn't take this much more with all his frustration and anger he punched the door hard causing the noise to startle Hinata where she stood. His head bent down slightly in front of her as both of his hands were against his bedroom door holding his body up. She could see his blonde hair in front of her it made her want to touch it with her fingertips. A slight tremble could be seen on his body where he was holding back his conflicting emotions deep inside him.

"S-Senpai!?"

"Please... Hinata... Please just leave..." Naruto whispered out in a desperate plea.

Naruto was finding it hard his voice was begging her to just go before he did something he would regret even more. Hinata could see the pain, the pain that she could understand and it gripped her heart to see her senpai like this and all because of her.

Hinata looked around his room a pile of cds stacked against the wall his headphones still attached to the player hearing the quieter sound of his choice of music from within the headphones. She saw the packet of opened cigarettes on the side right next to an ashtray holding two stubbed out dogends and half a used cigarette still led on the side of the ashtray.

"S-still smoking aren't you s-senpai...I-I..always wanted... to watch the serious side of you" Hinata stated softly.

Naruto looked up at her wide eyed at her words.

"Serious?"

Hinata nodded yes to him as she continued.

"I ...I...was watching you too s-senpai. During track meets in junior high...Because I..was always watching you I..I..realised that you wasn't taking the high jumping seriously..I ..I ...couldn't even surpass the apathetic you, even though you weren't serious. I..I..wasn't able live up to you which filled me with disappointment" Hinata confided.

Hinata bowed her head down hiding her face from his stare. Her long midnight blue tresses like a dark blue shield to protect herself from his penetrating gaze.

"I-It was annoying" She whispered but loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Naruto stared on in disbelief at what she was saying, trying to take it all in, every single word that she admitted had his eyes still wide in shock. When suddenly he felt pale soft hands with a slight tremble grab hold of both sides of his opened jacket. Hinata faced him with all of her determination and confidence staring deeply into his deep blue eyes and deep within his own soul with her own lilac eyes faltering slightly for just one second.

"Hinata...?"

"That's why...If you ever arbitrary quit the track team Uzumaki senpai...I will never ever forgive you!" Hinata shouted sternly.

Naruto stood there completely amazed at her. His eyes still wide, still registering her words. That he actually softened his features and gave her the first ever glimpse of his most genuine smile.

"In that case...Hinata-chan...I'll show you just how serious I can be!" Naruto stated huskily.

Hinata was mesmerized she had never seen this look on him before not in all the years she had seen and known him his smile literally took her breath away. A deep tint of pink appeared very quickly on her cheeks as her eyes was lost in Naruto's gaze.

Naruto who had watched her this entire time noticed her staring at him, her eyes was lost on him her small pink lips was open in exasperation, her pale complexion had began to turn into a burst of colour ranging from pink to a deep shade of red settling upon each cheek. Naruto chuckled at the adorable sight before him.

"Well, well, well... Hinata-chan...what a nice face you are making?" Naruto said in a deep soft voice.

"H-Huh!?"

That broke Hinata from his spell. She looked surprised as he bent down a little closer looking at her face intently taking in everything, Hinata was extremely nervous and inwardly panicking that she subconsciously blushed a more deeper red all over.

_'What a n-nice face!? ...What!? ... What kind of face am I making!? ... Oh Kami!'_

Hinata felt even more nervous wondering what she must look like in front of Naruto she still hasn't noticed that she had her gripped hands on both sides of his jacket. Naruto was still smiling brightly at her reaction. She was so cute, he loved teasing her it made his heart sore.

He looked down upon both her hands still clutching each side of his jacket tightly with her fingers slightly loosening her grip. Wasting no time he grabbed each of her hands with his own and threw her gently on his bed She was so shocked she didn't notice that he was already above her looking at her playfully.

"What?...So does this mean you like me Hinata-chan?" Naruto said so seductively it caught her breath.

Hinata who heard the question turned to face him with nervousness and began to deny it even though you could tell she was lying her face was now the deepest shade of red Naruto has ever seen.

" H-H-Huh! ... Wh-where did you get th-that idea!?...Wh-wh-who would like a g-guy like you?" Hinata stuttered out trying to deny his claim but failing miserably.

Naruto lent down towards her face as Hinata looked st him nervously, she had turned her face slightly to the side to try to hide her deep red blush. He licked around her earlobe with his tongue which earned him a shocked gasp that escaped her lips. Smiling triumphantly he began to whisper.

"Making a face like that Hinata.. Your small protest is really unconvincing!" He huskily stated.

Hinata felt his hands trail up her legs to underneath her skirt bringing her out of the incredible trance he was putting her through.

" S-sen..."

She felt her shirt that was still unbuttoned and opened from earlier being opened again. Exposing her flat toned tummy and her very large breasts that was being still constrained by her pale pink bra. Hinata felt a panic coming in and tried to push Naruto away not wanting her body to be completely exposed to him she hated her body.

" .. .."

Naruto who could see her panicking had a rush of guilt run through him but he so badly wanted to touch her to bring her pleasures he had seen frequently in his dreams.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I won't do that unless you want me to. I promise I will wait until you want really me. I promise I will never hurt you again, now that I have you I will never ever let you go."

"S-Senpai..."

"All I want to do is tantalize and tease you Hina...Once I feel your desire for me then I will ok" Naruto assured her.

Hinata looked nervously into his deep blue eyes and his smile that was so loving that she melted and nodded in agreement to the handsome blonde before her. With his hand he gently touched her toned stomach still in awe of her pale creamy skin and petite waist.

Her figure was gorgeous as he slowly traced his hand upwards towards her chest area, with a gentle tug of his fingers upon her front bra clasp her breasts burst out from their confinements they were well rounded and firm with her cute pale pink nipples. Hinata had turned away from him as soon as he unhooked her bra feeling pensive about him seeing her body in full.

He noticed she had turned her face away from him, he knew from watching her that she was worried about showing her body to him as well as others he had found out this when she started Konoah High she had matured very well but she needed the confidence to love her own body and not be ashamed of it. Turning her face towards his he bent down and whispered to her

"Hinata-chan, you are absolutely beautiful, please don't hide your face from me, let me show you how good I can make your body feel but please don't hide your face keep your eyes on me ok? Watch only me!"

Hinata nodded as she kept her eyes on Naruto as he kept his eyes on hers. She felt his hands and fingers glide gently against her skin he did small circles on her stomach that Hinata had to stifle a giggle from him doing so, seeing her try not to giggle because she felt ticklish made him smile even bigger at her reaction.

Naruto could feel that Hinata was finally relaxing to his touch he slowly moved upwards trailing a finger softly up her skin making her gasp as he had obviously touched a pleasure point. Slowly he moved upwards until he came to her large breasts that he had to stifle a moan of his own. Gently he grasped her left breast giving it a firm squeeze within his hand, they was so soft against his hand he loves the feel of them he went towards her nipple that has automatically hardened at his intimate touch.

Hinata felt him grasp one of her breasts in his large hand his warm fingers upon her skin made her shiver at his touch, he gave a firm squeeze with his hand and travelled to her nipple that she felt was quickly becoming hard even more so when his fingers rubbed it gently she trembled slightly at the contact it felt really nice.

Naruto bent his head lower still looking into Hinata's eyes loving each reaction she gave him. He brought his face towards her breasts and started to lick around one of her nipples causing Hinata to flinch and let out a gasp. Not stopping his advances he carried on licking her left nipple with his hot tongue. He then brought his other hand up gently massaging her right breast tweaking the other nipple with his finger and thumb causing Hinata to moan softly and arch her back slightly on his bed.

He loved hearing her soft moan and wanted to make her moan more. He now took her left breast into his mouth sucking on her left nipple creating another moan to escape from Hinata's lips, he rolled his tongue around the sensitive candy pink coloured nipple then he sucked on it enjoying the softness against his lips he then gently nibbled on it with his teeth causing a loud gasp followed by a moan to escape her mouth.

Naruto took his mouth away from her breast and began to lick upwards towards her neck giving small kisses on her skin until he was up close to her face she had now had her eye closed feeling every touch he gave her. She opened her eyes slowly as she saw him right next to her, breathing hard into her ear making her tummy feel butterflies, he nibbled on her lower earlobe and then licked around it again with his tongue the wet sounds from his tongue was making her feel extremely hot.

"Do you like that Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Yes"

Naruto stayed where he was as he slowly moved his hand down lower towards the area between her thighs, gently touching her left thigh he began moving his hand up and down her inner thigh. Hinata at first jumped when she felt his hand land on her thigh but relaxed herself next to Naruto and let him touch her now knowing he would go no further if she didn't ask for it.

Feeling Hinata relax beside him he slowly moved his hand towards her womanhood concealed between her milky thighs, he lifted up her pleated short school shirt to about her waist seeing her matching pink panties made him subconsciously take a sharp intake of breath and his cock grow hard in an instant ignoring his own dilemma he lightly touched her womanhood concealed by her panties and found her to be quite wet already. Moving his fingers to push her panties to one side he traced his fingers up and down her lower lips feeling her wetness against his fingers which in turn made him let out a deep moan.

Hinata could feel herself getting wetter as soon as Naruto has touched her skin when he moved towards the area between her thighs she felt really embarrassed as he would find out very soon how wet she really was Once he did touch her she felt him squirm a little wondering at first what was wrong as he tried to move slightly to get comfortable she then realised out of the corner of her eye what was wrong he was hard.

She felt him push her panties to one side and the touch of his finger tips brushing her intimate area to seek the wonders inside made her body burn even hotter. When she heard him moan it made her want to hear it again and again, turning her face towards his she leaned slightly to kiss his cheek making him turn to her while still touching her intimate area he bent down and claimed her lips with his own as they both caved in to their desires.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised when he felt her tongue lick his bottom lip asking for entrance he gave in to her straight away as their tongues caressed each other in a frenzied dance she moved her body to the left side towards Naruto again much to his surprise as their lips locked together in a frenzied kiss of longing. But nothing shocked him more when he heard the unmistakable sound of his trousers zip being pulled down along with her fingers fumbling with his belt and the button.

Once she accomplished this they broke away from their passionate kiss a trail of saliva was between them Naruto lowered his forehead to hers as he felt her tug his boxers down causing his painfully hardened cock to jump out of its confines and was begging to be touched. Hinata grasped his cock in her hand and began to pump him with her hand causing droplets of pre cum to drip from the tip of his cock bringing him to moan, not being outdone he began to enter his finger inside her causing her to arch into him as he entered another finger inside he moved his thumb to her bundle of nerves as he felt himself buck into her hand.

Hinata felt his hard member pulsating in her hand she could feel the sticky wetness trail down over her fingers as she moved her hand up and down at a certain pace. She felt Naruto's fingers enter inside her making her moan causing Naruto to moan with her as she felt him buck his hips. She felt happy that she was causing him pleasure, but she started to lose control of all her senses when he began to add pressure to her clitoris in a circular movement while feeling his thick fingers inside her inner walls thrusting back and forth at a faster pace she could feel the familiar feelings coming over her and new she was close to release.

"S-Senpai...Ahhhh...I..I..am getting...cl-close!"

"Me too...nnn"

Naruto claimed her lips in another passionate kiss as their body's moved in complete synchronization to the other, they was both panting and moaning heavily as sounds of wetness could be heard and the springs from Naruto's bed produced unique sounds throughout the room but took comfort that his godfather was out.

"Ohhh Kami...N-Naruto...kun...I'm...cummmming!"

Hinata climaxed first as her juices sprayed over Naruto's fingers and onto his bed as this beautiful, beautiful girl before him had reached orgasm by his fingers, her hand still grasped his heavily leaking cock keeping at the same pace he was almost there.

"N-Naruto kun ...cum for me.." Hinata whispered out a moan

Hearing his name again escape from her lips and the new suffix added made him lose it

"Ohhh Kami Hinata... Ohhh Fuck...Nnnnnn"

Hinata felt hot liquid land upon her navel as Naruto collapsed panting hard. Hinata shyly smiled at him as he smiled back they both kissed each other more passionate than before. Hinata was certain that Naruto Uzumaki Senpai had stolen her heart and she couldn't be more happier because of it.

_'It would be the last kiss that tasted of cigarettes'_ Hinata thought inwardly.

**Chapter 5 End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I would like to thank my fellow Fan Fictioners who was kind enough to review this story! I am glad that you enjoyed each chapter so far! Here is the last chapter of A Love That Is Never Seen and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Edited 05/17:- Ammended any spelling errors and added more sentences and words.**

**Please be aware that this story doesn't have a beta so it will have punctuation and grammar mistakes I apologise if this will effect you but it is not my strong point!**

**A Love Never Seen**

**Chapter 6**

**A Love That is complete.**

**( Rated M For A Reason...Contains Lemon)**

The late afternoon skies began to lose its brightness as the first tell tale signs of evening was beginning to take shape over Konoah. Konoah High School was now practically empty accept for a handful of students and teachers. Club activities had finished an hour ago and many of the members had gone home long ago.

**In the Athletics meeting room**

Hinata was stood against the lockers her lips were locked against her senpai who is now her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki. The kiss was very intense her whole body trembled as his tongue moved gracefully against hers she began to moan in to his mouth as she was losing herself to his passionate kisses. After a few more seconds they reluctantly broke away from each other for much needed supply of air.

Naruto gazed upon her beautiful face as lilac eyes stared into his, he felt his heart quicken knowing that now she has eyes for him and no one else. Feeling embarrassed Hinata turned around abruptly as she opened her locker removing her sports bag as she was going to the female changing room just around the corner she wanted to take a shower after her intense workout on the field.

"Where are you going Hinata-chan?"

"T-to change Naruto kun"

"Why don't you change over there? No one is here besides me and you?"

"B-But I..I..want to take a shower"

"So use ours? I will keep a look out heck I can lock the door. Remember Sasuke handed me back the keys when I returned the lazy teme!"

"I..I...don't know senpai?"

"Go on it will save a lot of time remember what I said I will wait until you desire me"

Hinata glanced at Naruto and decided to use the boys shower room that was just in the next room, safe in the fact that Naruto will be on look out even though she felt nervous but she also felt something else. Every time Naruto kissed her the more passionate they got the more her body wanted him, something she was unwilling to admit.

As she entered the boys shower room the musky smell still lingering from the male team members Hinata blushed just thinking of it. looking around knowing it was just her Hinata removed her clothing as she stepped into one of the shower cubicles turning on the water making sure it was the right temperature she let the running warm water fall upon her creamy skin sighing in contentment as her muscles relaxed at the sudden warmth, steam from the hot water rose from the cubicle as Hinata used the body wash lathering it up upon her skin, the sweet smell of berries filled the entire room as it travelled towards the locker room where a patient Naruto was sat at the desk fighting temptation to sneek a peek at the beauty inside.

Naruto could hear the sound of running water as he began to fidget on his seat he could remember coming back to the Athletics club with a relieved Sasuke who also congratulated both he and a blushing Hinata upon their new relationship. Because of course he was too quick to pass the keys back to him much to the blondes annoyance but knowing at times like this they could come in handy.

He had noticed that Hinata was loving the kisses he gave her, they touched each other intimately a couple of times enjoying themselves and their newly intimate relationship the sweet smell of berries filled his nostrils with images of a very naked Hinata appearing in his mind he decided that he should take a shower to. Grabbing the keys he locked the door as he made his way to the shower room.

Hinata loved to take a long shower even though this was the boys shower room visions of a shirtless Naruto appeared in her mind as she imagined him messing around with the other guys completely stripping off nude as the water cascaded down his tanned body.

'Whoa! What am I thinking! I must not think about it! Think about something else!'

Hinata shook her head trying to stop the the naked visions of her now boyfriend filling her mind. Feeling that she was not alone she glanced at the entrance seeing blonde hair signaled to her that Naruto was there.

"N-Naruto?...What...are doing here?"

"I'm taking a shower too I stick of sweat Hinata-chan!"

Hinata cursed to herself as she suddenly realised she left her towel over by the changing area. She heard the shower cubicle to her right side turn on as Naruto sighed his contentment at the warm water hitting his skin. Hinata started to feel strange inside as she imagined Naruto naked, only a small partition separated them from the view of their bodies.

Hinata subconsciously rubbed her thighs together as that unmistakable sweet ache appeared turning herself to the side making sure that she couldn't be seen by Naruto's eyes, she placed her hand between her thighs and began to touch herself. Thanking the noise of the running water that she hoped hid her muffled sighs. She had to admit before she got with Naruto she hadn't touched herself before she only had dirty wet dreams so every time he touched her intimately she would copy what he did when she needed to if she was alone, this was her second try but it was never as good as when he touched her.

As she cussed herself as her thoughts went once again to Naruto as his fingers touched her womanhood making her reach her climax as she bucked her hips seductively to his fingers even using his mouth on her, but never going further as he kept his word that he would not do anything more unless she desired him to. She knew that her walls was coming down they had been for over two weeks now, each sensual kiss he gave her made her body melt, the area between her legs was beginning to throb even more now and here she was touching her delicate place in one of the shower cubicles in the boys shower room with her boyfriend only in the next cubicle.

Naruto felt the hot water hit against his skin his thoughts was not in the best place at the moment, even though it was perfect, even though a cold shower right now would snap him out of his thoughts. The lingering smell of berries hung in the air alerting him to his beautiful girlfriend who was currently in the the next cubicle to his left.

Shaking his head he tried in vain to stop his growing fantasies of her going wild but was losing the up hill battle big time. Just the thought of her body surrounded by sweet smelling suds made his manhood become hard. Licking his lips in temptation he slowly side stepped to the only barrier restricting him as he risked sneaking a peek.

Very carefully he expertly glanced over at the neighbouring cubicle and nearly had a nosebleed for his troubles, there she was actually pleasuring herself! Her lucious figure stood on shaky legs as her head was tilted to the side, her lilac eyes was now hidden beneath her closed eyelids as her sweet pink lips was parted as she panted breathlessly in utter bliss, Naruto watched transfixed at his blue haired beauty who was moving her hand quickly between her pale cream thighs as her hips subconsciously bucked to the pleasures she was giving herself. His world stopped as he heard her aroused whispered voice clearly pant

"Naruto..senpai..."

Naruto lost all sense of morality as he left his cubicle with the shower still running as he made the very short distance to her cubicle. Throwing caution to the wind the blonde opened the cubicle door as quietly as he could as he saw the back of her gorgeous body still in the throes of passion busily gyrating her well rounded hips to the movement of her hand.

Hinata was feeling it alot more than usual was it because Naruto was so close? That she ran the risk of getting caught by those deep blue eyes of his? The last thought made her shiver in sweet anticipation as she could feel the ever pressing coil deep within her about to burst the floodgates deep inside her open.

Suddenly she felt two large hands grab around her slender wet waist making her jump in fright as she realised she had been well and truly caught out her face flushed red as a tomato, as he pulled her towards his firm chest his hot breath was against her highly sensitibe ear as he whispered huskily.

"Don't stop Hina show me"

Hinata trembled within him as her senses was lost to her as his head rested on her shoulder as his eyes remained fixed on the act she was performing upon herself. Her head fell back as her pants became sobs as she felt herself so close Naruto looked on transfixed as he felt himself begin to get hard as he grasped his hand around his hardened member as he moved his hand in an up and down movement fully enjoying the show she has put.

"Naruto...Ohhhh"

"Hmm is it that good?"

" ...I..I..Ahhhhh"

Hinata reached her climax as Naruto looked on in awe as her juices overflowed before him still painfully hard himself he had to keep hold of her waist as she collapsed within his arms as her shaky legs gave way. Hinata slowly opened her eyes as her body slowly but surely recovered from her orgasm she moved her head to the side as her eyes focused on deep blue ones that had gazed adoringly at her.

She leaned her face towards his as in a very bold gesture for Hinata claimed his lips with her own, Naruto surprised but not one to refuse accepted her soft lips willingly as both sought each other's tongues to once again enter a tongue dance of equal dominance as each of their tongues caressed their lovers with a fiery passion that made their blood within themselves burn hot with need and desire. Hinata could feel Naruto's hardened cock that was pushed against her lower back. The kiss was like no other as she could feel her excitement return as the sweet ache turned into a needful throb she wanted him, she wanted her blonde blue eyed Adonis but dare she say how could she ask him?

The kiss Naruto felt was electric as he lost himself in those adorable lips his heartbeat quickened against his chest as he felt her soft tongue caress his in such a sensual way it was sweet, loving, inticing, and above all passionate as she moaned into his mouth as he moaned into hers, after what seemed like hours they finally broke away from each other both panting breathlessly while holding each other's eyes in a loving gaze. Hinata turned around slowly within Naruto's arms as she lowered her head slightly feeling ridiculously nervous, Naruto seeing something was wrong gently tilted her head up to once more seek her eyes hoping that she was ok and he hasn't done nothing to upset her.

"What's the matter Hina?"

"N-Naruto..."

"Tell me Hina...what's wrong?"

"W-What must I..I..do...?"

"Do what baby?..."

"I...I..want to...feel more!"

She whispered the last part quietly, but Naruto heard every word as his eyes widened in surprise he felt relief, excitement but also a slight hesitation as he wanted nothing more but to take this woman before him and send her into a world of up most pleasure hearing her pant his name was like torture as he held himself back from just taking her there and then.

"Are you sure?"

"I-I'm sure...senpai...please!"

Naruto lent his face down towards hers as he kissed her lips licking her lower lips with his tongue as she automatically parted her lips for him to enter inside her mouth. Once again his tongue took hers as she felt her body melt to his passionate tongue, he slowly backed Hinata to the side panel of the cubicle as hot water sprayed across their bodies as they passed.

Naruto reached his hand and turned off the water as the other cubicle shower was still running still both deep in their kiss he slowly moved his hands down her curves until he reached the area between her legs gently stroking her lower lips with his finger tips causing Hinata to gasp and moan inside his mouth as she abruptly broke away from his lips leaning her head against him as she moaned again at Naruto's teasing finger tipped intrusion.

Naruto bit his lip as he felt her heated wetness so arousing as he quickly found her center inserting his thick finger deep into her inticing hole. Hinata moaned again at the feel of his finger licking her lips wantonly at the sensations he was producing on her feeling herself clamping down on his finger earning a stifled moan from the blonde.

Hinata loved to hear his deep moans and noticed his weeping cock that was painfully hard against her noticing the pre cum droplets emanating from his engorged tip sending powerful shivers up her spine in anticipation, placing her hands on his well chiseled torso she slowly trailed her soft fingertips downwards as she left light kisses on his face, reaching his navel she again went lower earning a gasp from his lips as she grasped her target firmly within her hand both fell into a rythem as they matched their foreplay with each lovers intimate parts like a well rehearsed play both enjoying themselves immensely. Naruto wanted her, he wanted her so bad it was torture.

"Hinata... are you very sure?"

"Y-Yes I..I..want you ..."

Naruto pulled his fingers away from inside her as he gently lifted hinata up making her wrap her legs around him aligning his hard cock to her entrance he thrust inside her completely earning a loud sensuous moan escape from Hinata.

Kissing her lips as he waited a few minutes closing his eyes tightly feeling her insides grip him tightly within. He had to hold himself back from release as he felt her hips slightly move against him signalling she wanted him to move and he did each of his thrusts was slow but powerful as he reached deep inside her. Hinata widened her eyes in surprise as she felt his cock hit something inside her that made her squeal in delight producing a wave of pleasure that run through her body as he continued his complete dominance upon her dripping womanhood. Seeking his lips with hers they passionately kissed and moaned into the kiss as their bodies trembled from the luscious sensations they was creating.

Naruto felt incredible, her insides was so hot and tight that gripped his pulsating shaft deliciously as her hips bucked along with his he could feel himself getting closer to release but wanted them to cum together. Grasping her breast he tweaked her hardened nipple as she arched her back to the extra sensations he was producing on her as she began to moan his name in to moaning sobs that nearly ended it for him. Hinata felt the tight coil inside bubbling to explode as her pussy tightened its hold on his cock causing Naruto to groan her name that made Hinata's heart beat louder.

"Fuck...your...so...tight...your...gripping...me...so...fucking...tightly..Hina!"

"Ohhh...N-Naruto...you..feel...so..good.. cum f-for..me!"

"Shit..I'm..gonna..cum..Hinata...!"

"M-Me...Too...Ahhhhh"

"Shit...Nnnnnnnn"

They both climaxed together as both their juices mixed together and sprayed across the floor and down their bodies from where it hit as both their trembling bodies ceased movement and left them both panting in exhaustion. Naruto gently removed his wilted cock from inside her as Hinata removed her legs from his waist both of them kissed each other softly as they slowly broke away their parting lips as they lovingly stared into each other's eyes each with a loving smile on both their faces.

"I..I..love you Naruto senpai" Hinata smiled at her lover.

"I love you too Hinata-chan, I always have" Naruto answered her with a grin.

**Chapter 6 End**

**There you go my first series finished I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review :-)**

**I hope to be posting more NaruHina stories very soon as I have a few stories I wish to write so please stay tuned :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:- Hi i decided to go through my old stories and ammend spelling errors. This story has been bugging me for a while and I just had to go through it. But although I may have fixed some mistakes my grammar and punctuation is less than to be desired but hey everyone has weaknesses.**

**I am taking a break from writing at the moment, getting my energies together after a reoccurring illness so I will take this break with open arms and gather my thoughts and plans on my on going stories and future ones I have planned. I have a few demon stories in the pipeline most will not be long stories if I can help it but I will make sure i am ahead in chapters.**

**The Demon Fox Lover I have decided to rewrite it completely and change a couple of things I'm not happy with. I find starting again from scratch helps me so I will either leave the old one up and post the new one or I will do as i have done and just upload the rewritten chapters.**

**A Love Never Seen was one of my first stories I posted up on Fanfiction back in 2015 that's over two years ago and I feel that my writing has changed somewhat? There are some very talented writers on this site that I take inspiration from and there is too many of them to name. Any way as i stated at the beginning this story was based on one of my favourite manga stories called Interval. I decided to write an epilogue chapter to this story two to be in fact so I hope you enjoy consider it a small gift during my absence but be assured I will return with chapters to post up!**

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto...**

**A Love Never Seen**

**Chapter 7**

**A Love Overwhelmed.**

The blue skies above Konoha high was filled with wisps of white clouds, the sun was shining brightky enveloping the school grounds with its warm glow. Within the school a blue haired beauty was looking at a piece of paper that was grasped firmly in her hand.

_**The 73rd Annual Konoha high Sporting Achievements...**_

_**Event:- The running high Jump**_

_**Second place:- Miss Hinata Hyuga**_

_'The same number as always...If I was to say I wasn't frustrated, i'd be lying. Even so right now I am relieved'_ Hinata thought inwardly

Her mind had the vision if her Senpai Naruto Uzumaki whose perfect form was graceful over the horizontal pole. It mesmerized her at how beautiful it looked, he had achieved a personal best that made her smile warmly. Hinata rolled the sport scroll back up hearing approaching footsteps coming towards her.

"Hinata-chan" A familiar deep voice called out.

Hinata watched as Naruto came closer his blonde hair had grown slightky longer as his blue eyes seemed to hypnotize her when their eyes met. She continued to stare at him causing him to raise an eyebrow not missing her adorable pink blush gracing her cheeks.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"...Your record. Senpai is too high." Hinata answered with a deeper blush.

Naruto's blue eyes widened at her words nd began to chuckle into full blown laughter.

"H-Huh...Wai-...W-what's so funny!?" Hinata asked shocked

"Is it ok Hinata-chan to praise me like that? You're going to beat me right? If i'm competing seriously."

Hinata had visions of her conversation with him when she went to his home after Uchiha Senpai had informed her that Naruto had decided to quit from the track team to her shock and dismay. She had gotten his address from Sasuke and immediately went there after school to confront him.

That afternoon she had told him to take himself seriously and was shocked to see him give her his genuine smile. Her blush intensified at the memory.

"N-No...It's...J-just something I'd like t-to aim for. Y-your jump today was awe-inspiring, and...i-its...P-please j-just forget w-what I said." Hinata stated nervously and over flustered.

Naruto listened taking in her features and her body language he could tell that she was very embarrassed and her thoughts was solely on him and no longer on Shikamaru Nara much to his immense enjoyment. His blue eyes brightened as he smiled warmly at his flustered Kohai/girlfriend.

"But I won't forget it Hinata-chan" Naruto exclaimed softly showing her once again his true smile.

Hinata fekt her heart beat quicken frantically as her cheeks burned crimson at how handsome Uzumaki Senpai looked when he smiled at her. Those deep blue eyes sparked like majestical sapphires that just seemed to lure her in and enchant her completely.

Hinata still holding her rolled up certificate looked at him and was still blushing as she regained her composure.

"O-Ok...Your new r-record Senpai! I-I forgot to congratulate you." Hinata stated calmly although her heart was beating like thunder in her chest.

"You too hime" Naruto replied softly.

"P-pardon Senpai?"

"You beat your personal best for the first time in months Hinata-Chan right?" Naruto explained.

Hinata was stunned as her eyes widened at the very words Naruto had said as Naruto handed her a bottle of energy drink. Hinata subconsciously taking it from him had suddenly gone quiet. The blonde glanced at her seeing a rain drop fall upin the drink bottle that made him look at her face. His blue eyes widened further seeing that the rain drop was in fact a fallen tear coming from the beautiful blunette.

"A-Ah...W-what's w-wrong with m-me?" Hinata stuttered feeling her falling tears upon her cheeks.

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto whispere softly.

Their unique moment however didn't last long as footsteps approached them both.

"Oh...There you are! Give me your certificate dobe, I'll hold into it for you" Sasuke stated behind him.

Naruto stiffened slightly as his raven haired friend approached them both his inner thoughts broken as he was brought back to reality. Sasuke glanced at Hinata and saw her falling tears and stiffened feeling himself grow tired at his friends actions already after everything that had hapoened weeks before.

"Dobe!...Stop bullying Hinata-chan or else!" Sasuke announced in warning

"I'm not bullying her teme!" Naruto gritted out.

"What? You're the only one that makes Hinata-chan cry dobe!" Sasuke replied with a glare.

Hinata's blush intensified in front of Her two arguing Senpai's one of them her boyfriend and the other her captain.

"C-Captain Uchiha? It's really n-not...S-Senpai didn't...Nh...W-why can't I-I stop..." Hinata mumbled till crying to the shock of both boys.

Naruto instantly removed his training jacket and placed it over Hinata trying in vain to protect her from curious eyes including his best friends. Hinata flushed even more feeling his larger jacket covering her from her head and smelling his unique scent that sent her body hot and tingling all over, but seemed to calm her raging heartbeat.

Sasuke was stunned when he felt Naruto shove his scrolled up certificate into his hands. Sasuke blinked in stunned silence as he watched his blonde best friend take Hinata by her arm and pull her away to somewhere more private for just the two of them.

"Whoa...Hey wait...dobe...,Naruto!" Sasuke called out but was completely ignored.

oOoOo

Naruto had taken her to the other side of the school where it was quiet as he sat her down in the small Particion of grass that was directly under one of the Sakura trees. He took his place beside her as they sat together in silence whilst he waited for her to calm down from just earlier. Although he was slightky worried and extremely puzzled as to why she was crying in front of him and worst of all Sasuke.

Had he upset her? He hoped he hadn't he didn't want to hurt her again not now that he had her and she reciprocated his feelings.

"S-Sorry" Hinata stuttered out breaking the silence.

Naruto glanced at her seeing his jacket still upon her as he gazed upin her blushing red face. He found her so adorable...Too adorable in fact and that made his heart thump wildly within him.

"I-I...Y-you told me you were watching m-me but...I didn't r-really feel t-that you w-were. I'vs always a-assumed that y-you didn't see m-me as a-an athlete. T-that's why...The f-fact that y-you remembered my r-record made me...S-so very h-happy." Hinata confided her blush was intense bit her smile was breath taking.

Naruto still held his gaze upon her he had always loved seeing her smiles that lit up her entire face that made her stand out amongst the crowd. He moved closer wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her towards him making her heart beat even more faster in apprehension. Her tears automatically flowed as her emotions was soaring all over the place.

"W-Why can't I-I s-stop...t-these tears!?"

"Hinata-chan" Naruto called out softly.

"If you don't stop crying soon, i'll ravage you here completely...I won't care who see's us" Naruto stated calmly.

Hinata felt faint from his words as her tears stopped falling she didn't know if Naruto was joking or being completely serious on the situation.

_'I-I can n-never tell if he's being s-serious...Or n-not...'_ Hinata thought inwardly.

"By t-the way Senpai, I'm amazed t-that you knew m-my personal best w-was set over five m-months ago? E-Even I d-don't remember it that- ..."

Hinata saw a very red looking Naruto looking completely flushed at her words making him turn his face completely away from him to hide his embarrassment altogether.

"U-Uzumaki Senpai?"

"Sen-"

Hinata was stopped mid sentence as she tried to approach the blonde who pushed her away at arms length hiding his blushing red face with his other hand. Hinata was staring at him in confusion letting her inner thoughts take over.

_"H-Huh...W-what's wrong with Naruto-kun? W-wait...W-what?'_

"S-Senpai, a-are you embarrassed? A-are you!?" Hinata exclaimed surprised

Hinata was loving the fact he could be the same as her in some ways. it was really unique to catch Uzumaki Senpai like this. He looked so handsome and cute that she couldn't help to look in in awe.

"Seriously Hinata-chan I will ravish you here believe it!" Naruto exclaimed in warning.

Hinata kept her gaze upon him seeing his red tinted cheeks that seemed to make hers ablaze once again in colour as she was spellbound by how adorable he looked right now. It was a rare thing for her to see after kniwing him for so long always emotionless and composed. But since she got together with him his mask was slipping each and everytime was it because of her? She wondered briefly.

_'Wow...M-my heart is thumping like c-crazy...,t-that's one...A-another one...Whenever I learn a n-new facial expression of h-his, my heart starts racing wildly within me'_ Hinata inwardly thought.

**Chapter 7 Epilogue 1 End...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:- Here is another new and probably last Chapter to one of my first stories. I hope you have enjoyed it? Here is the second Epilogue to the story please enjoy.**

**Please Note that all my stories are mature and vary in how I portray the characters in this story the characters are definitely OOC and this is a AU setting obviously. I do love high school stories and I do hope to maybe write another at some point I will see what I can come up with?**

**Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to M, Kishimito.**

**A Love Never Seen**

**A Love In Our Future...**

**Chapter 8 Epilogue 2**

**(Rated M For A Reason)**

**Konoha suburbs...**

Hinata was dressed casually walking to Naruto senpai's house it was a Saturday late morning and they had arranged to meet up today. The blunette was looking forward to seeing him after they hadn't seen each other for a few weeks due to exams. Hinata had upcoming exams and needed help studying.

Hinata had to admit she had missed the blonde desperately, she had briefly saw him at the track meets with Sasuke but didn't have alot of time to spend together being in separate years didn't help the situation. Hinata still hung around with Ino who was interested in one of the boys in the year above named Sai Shimura, he was heavily into art but Ino was mesmerised with him.

Shikamaru was still a great friend and spent time with her at school but due to the photography club activities he couldn't keep his engagements with both girls. Within days of Hinata discovering her feelings for Naruto, Shikamaru had announced to both Ino and herself that he and Temari Senpai was in love and was now seeing each other.

It didn't come as a surprise to both of them as they knew it was only a matter of time when it did happen. It was painfully obvious at how they both felt for one another it was clearly well known throughout Konoha high. Temari Senpai also had two brothers named Kankuro who was in the year below Temari senpai and Gaara who was the youngest and was also in the same year as Ino, Shikamaru and herself.

Hinata had never really spoken to either of Temari senpai's siblings but they was very aware of her much to her surprise.

"I don't think you realise how popular you really are Hinata-chan?" Ino had exclaimed one day in class.

Hinata was oblivious to it noticing the small crowds of guys every time there was track activities. She would always feel extremely nervous feeling many eyes on her and hoped it wouldn't effect her performance on the matter. Hinata's thoughts was broken when she saw Naruto's home in the short distance.

Hinata picked up her pace as it took minutes to find herself stood outside his front door, knocking upon it she waited for someone to answer which didn't keep her waiting for long. The door opened widely showing the same white haired man named Jiraiya. Naruto had told her that he was his godfather who had adopted him when he was five years old due to his parents getting killed in a car accident.

"Oh...It's you...Hinata, isn't it?" Jiraiya asked with a small smile.

"H-Hai...i-is N-Naruto-kun home?"

"Naruto isn't home right now" Jiraiya answered.

"H-Huh!? I-I'm sure h-he told me t-to come h-here before lunch? Oh...gosh I-I'm too early!?" Hinata exclaimed in shock and embarrassment.

Jiraiya watched her and had to stifle a giggle she was definitely cute and could see why his godson loved her, although he hadn't admitted it to him yet, Jiraiya was certain that his godson had fallen deeply in love with the girl it was very clear to see.

Even Kakashi had to admit he had seen a change in Naruto lately, although small but it was still a change none the less. Jiraiya saw her flushed and panicked face as she bowed her head formally to apologise surprising the elder male by her impeccable manners.

"I-I'm s-so sorry...I-It looks like I mistook t-the time so...I-I'll come back l-later." Hinata explained highly embarrassed.

Jiraiya blinked as he tried not to laugh at the young maiden before him his inner creative writing was shouting inwardly at him that she would be perfect material for his future stories. However Naruto would kill him if he had any inkling to his inner thoughts and perversions regarding the shy blue haired beauty.

"Listen don't worry about it Hinata-chan...Tell you what why don't you come in and wait for him? Naruto will come home eventually." Jiraiya announced.

Hinata blushed and decided to take the man up on his offer, feeling very nervous as she entered inside Naruto's home. Jiraiya led her into the hallway where there was an open lounge and kitchen with a round table situated in the middle with piles of paper stacked to one side with an old version type writer beside it.

"You can go up and wait in Naruto's room if you want he shouldn't be too long" Jiraiya stated as he sat down at the table.

Hinata nodded as she went to turn around to go towards Naruto's bedroom she had only been here once before.

"Oh where are my manners! Would you like anything to drink or to eat while you wait? I can bring it up to you if you want?" Jiraiya asked feeling embarrassed at his hosting skills that seemed to be non-existent.

"O-Oh...Y-Yes please Jiraiya san...D-do you have any t-tea?"

"Yes i do i will bring it up to you once it's ready go and make yourself comfortable alright Hinata-chan" Jiraiya assured her.

Hinata nodded gratefully as she headed by memory to Naruto senpai's room. The room was in front of her after the very short walk from the lounge she could hear Jiraiya fumbling around the kitchen hearing the cupboards opening and closing and the tinkering of pots and pans.

Hinata swallowed inwardly and opened his door and went inside, she was surprised to find his room tidy with his pile of cds to one side next to his music player. His walls had posters on them mostly of ramen that she had found out was his favourite food. Ichiraku ramen was one of his favourite places to eat and he had taken her there on a few dates after club activities.

It was a little quaint stall within the heart of Konoha but it was very popular with the citizens too. Hinata was intoduced to old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame who seemed to know Naruto quite well and was flattered by all the attention by them. Ayame had confided that he always seemed to talk about her when he came in to eat and they was happy that she finally noticed him that made her flush brightly at the news.

Hinata came away from her thoughts as she took in her boyfriend's bedroom her cheeks once again flushed with colour when she took notice of Naruto's well made bed. The last time she was here they had been quite intimate. Since then of course their relationship had deepened further and she found herself missing him these past few weeks and couldn't wait to see him again.

Hinata took a seat and sat nervously twiddling her thumbs as she patiently waited she couldn't believe she had come too early, was she that desperate to see him? The thought startled her internally for a moment. Too lost in her thoughts she didn't hear approaching footsteps or even register the bedroom door open.

Jiraiya stepped in with a small tray holding a cup filled with hot tea along with a small jug of milk and small bowl holding sugar cubes for preference. Jiraiya glanced at the blue haired beauty seeing that she was deep in thought and coughed slightly to get her attention which immediately worked in his favour.

_'I wonder was it alright for me to enter inside in his room?'_ Hinata suddenly thought inwardly.

"Here you go young lady...Your fine with normal tea right?" Jiraiya enquired

"O-Oh y-yes...Y-yes of course" Hinata replied assuring the man.

"So Hinata-chan...How did you meet Naruto?" Jiraiya asked curious.

Hinata blinked at the question and slightly blushed whilst stirring in the milk and added sugar to her tea cup. Hinata sighed a little as she thought on the question and wondered why Naruto's surrogate father didn't know much about her?

"W-Well y-you see I'm i-in the year below N-Naruto Senpai, i-i was accepted into Konoha high due to a s-sports scholarship. I am also involved in the track team like Naruto kun." Hinata answered.

"Oh I see so your good at sports like the gaki huh? Naruto follows his father that way Minato always seemed to have a knack for running and excelled in many of the events when he was at high school." Jiraiya reminisced

"Y-Yes Naruto senpai is very g-good at sports in particular the running high Jump is by far h-his best he is always above me in that event." Hinata replied with a warm smile.

"Oh then you compete against him?" Jiraiya enquired

"Y-Yes i-I went against him all through junior high at t-the events but always came second to h-him and I s-still do now."Hinata answered.

Jiraiya was quiet as he remembered Naruto talking to him about a girl that seemed to catch his attention and realised straight away that Hinata was this particular girl he was talking about. Jiraiya was very surprised by the fact that he had deep feelings for the young girl sat opposite him and he could see why Naruto was so attracted to her from just the small conversation they was having.

"W-Well Naruto senpai i-is always l-looking out f-for me" Hinata stated with another warm smile.

"Thats all huh?" Jiraiya asked

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked confused.

"Well you are currently dating the gaki aren't you?" Jiraiya queried teasing her.

Hinata was so surprised she choked on her tea that she was casually drinking, coughing and spluttering as she tried to regain her composure.

"A-Ano!?"

"You see the first time you came here...Was also the first time I saw the gaki let his emotions show like that. And well, the only other person he brings over is Sasuke. Since Naruto isn't the type to call people over to party you know?"

"I-I don't understand? It's n-not like it'll be just m-me and s-senpai here alone? "

"Oh is that so? Well i'll be going to my friends place in a while too" Jiraiya stated with a raised brow and sly smile.

Hinata felt herself gape her mouth open like a fish as her cheeks turned crimson.

"Y-You got i-it wrong...i-I'm here j-just so he can h-help me s-study for t-the exams I have c-coming up t-that's all"

The approaching footsteps from down the hall registered with Jiraiya that his blonde godson was now home and currently heading their way within seconds he had appeared at his bedroom door.

" Why are you here already Hinata-chan?" Naruto stated surprised slightly.

"Se-...Senpai!...Sorry, I mistook t-the time" Hinata answered as Jiraiya sighed as he got up.

"She was going to come again later gaki...But I told her to come in." Jiraiya answered.

"You haven't said anything unnecessary have you?" Naruto stated with a glare at his godfather.

"No I haven't gaki...My my my aren't you scary? See you later Hinata-chan enjoy your stay" Jiraiya stated as he left the room getting ready to depart.

The bedroom door closed shut leaving them both in silence, Hinata was blushing as red as an Apple fumbling with her fingers through her nerves. Jiraiya's words echoing in her mind as her thoughts was going crazy within her.

_"Enjoy your stay Hinata-chan"_

_'E-enjoy m-my stay?'_ Hinata repeated inwardly to herself.

"Well...What do you think your doing...Get your books out ready" Naruto commanded sighing as he removed his jacket.

"Y-Yes of c-course" Hinata nervously answered

_"T-Thats right the exam! This is bad, t-this is really bad!'_ Hinata panicked inwardly.

Naruto glanced at her seeing she was nervous he wondered what his godfather told her for her to be this nervous and felt a headache coming on. He had missed her terribly since he had been so busy and jumped at the chance to see her when she said she needed help to study in another exam. He didn't want her to be around Shikamaru even if he now knew that he was involved with Temari Senpai now but that was besides the point he was very protective of what was his.

"Look I will go and make some more tea for us...So make sure you have your stuff ready when I return alright Hinata-chan" Naruto stated

"S-Sure Senpai"

"Oh...Here"

Naruto took a small bottle of energy drink and placed it on his small table beside her. Hinata blinked as she took hold of the bottle a small smile graced her lips as she looked up at the blonde.

"T-thank you N-Naruto kun...I'm really hooked on t-this right n-now. I t-took a side trip t-to a convenience store o-on my w-way here but t-they had s-sold out." Hinata replied.

Suddenly the thought came to her seeing that Naruto had been out and it looked as if he went shopping as he was clutching a carrier bag from one of the shops in Konoha.

_'Huh?... They w-were out of s-stock so...It couldn't be could i-it!? He couldn't have g-gone to another store farther away...J-just to buy me this r-right?'_ Hinata thought her heart beating more faster than before.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked noticing her eyes on him looking deep in thought for some reason.

"I-its n-nothing! T-thank you v-very much" Hinata answered

Naruto glanced back at her and then sighed again as he left his bedroom closing the door behind him. Hinata watched as the door closed leaving her to briefly gather up her thoughts once more as she stared at the brand new drink bottle in her hand.

_"He's always so c-cold...A-And I have n-no idea what Senpai is t-thinking? So something like t-this is a bit a-against the r-rules_. Hinata inwardly thought with a small soft smile.

oOoOo

**A few hours later...**

Hinata felt drained from soaking all the information that was given by Naruto, who worked with her patiently just like last time. The blonde had gone into extreme detail breaking it down into bits so that Hinata could easily process the information.

Like last time he was thoroughly patient explaining to her the concepts of what was needed to ace the test. He never lost his temper as she listened and took notes on what he had said. By the end of it Naruto saw that it was getting really late and told her that she would be staying over tonight. Hinata was nervous she wasn't sure if she woukd be allowed to. Hinata had introduced Naruto to her father who seemed to take a shine to Naruto seeing him at the atlectic meets and was happy for Hinata to date him.

Nervously she asked her father if she would be allowed to stay and to her surprise he agreed especially when he spoke to Naruto himself and they had a casual conversation. Once he hung up he told her to take a break so she did and asked to use his bathroom first wanting to have a relaxing bath. The bathroom was down the hall so she took her time bathing feeling much more relaxed than she did before.

It was late into evening as the skies was completely darkened letting the night fully set in. Hinata returned to Naruto's bedroom seeing him sat down going through her notes making sure that she didn't miss anything that she would need on the upcoming tests. Naruto glanced up at her his blue eyes seemed to lock on to her own pale lilac eyes that made her heart skip a beat.

"T-Thanks Senpai f-for letting me use y-your bathroom first...A-Ano h-how was it?" Hinata asked.

"Well...You should be able to avoid any red marks for this." Naruto responded.

"R-Really Senpai?" Hinata asked happily as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Thank y-you so much Senpai...R-Really t-thank you f-for your h-help" Hinata continued feeling immense happiness and relief.

"What I will do is make a summary of the parts you got wrong, so make sure to revise them alright Hinata-chan?" Naruto stated

Hinata smiled as she blushed feeling more confident with the upcoming test than she ever did before.

"T-Thank you very much Senpai!" Hinata exclaimed as she bowed her head formally.

"I get it Hinata-chan so cut it out" Naruto demanded feeling slightly flustered.

Hinata glanced up and saw the blonde sat reading one of the large thick books in full concentration as he read each page carefully. Hinata had never really took notice of Naruto's study face before until now. His handsome features stood out to her as her heart was continually beating fast within her.

"A-Ano...I-Is there anything i-i c-could do senpai" Hinata asked him.

"Study more seriously and don't follow Shikamaru by falling asleep in class, even your notes look like their asleep" Naruto suggested.

"I-I'm sorry Senpai...W-Wait...N-no! I-I mean is t-there anything i-i can do in r-return for you Senpai?" Hinata replied.

"In return huh...Anything goes Hinata-chan?" Naruto smirked looking at her intently.

"P-please m-make it s-something o-other t-than pervy s-stuff." Hinata Ammended quickly flushing

Naruto smiled as he poked her cheek.

"O-Ouch" Hinata gasped out

"I don't need anything Hinata-chan...I'm just doing this because I want to" Naruto replied assuring her.

Hinata blushed as she rubbed her cheek with her fingers from where he had poked her, she glanced at the papers they had worked on that he had carefully written out for her and the bottle of energy drink he had gone out of his way to get for her. Her heart beat was thumping violently in her chest as she glanced at each object and her cheeks grew hot as she decided that she wouldn't mind doing pervy stuff with him if he wanted to feeling nervous she decided to voice it out to him.

"A-Ano...E-even pervy s-stuff...I-Is fine...I-I want t-to do something for Senpai too." Hinata stated to him.

Naruto's eyes widened at her words and didn't move for a few seconds wondering if he had heard her correctly. Seeing her flushed cheeks that looked incredibly cute knowing it took alot for her to come out and say to him, his blue eyes softened as he reached over towards her grabbing her arm bringing her closer to him.

He could smell her wonderful scent that smelt of strawberries and vanilla that filled his room with her sweetness that he could certainly get hooked upon. The blonde had realised that he had already been hooked by her from the very first moment he set eyes on her.

Pulling her closer to him he breathed into her ear enjoying the noticeable shiver from her body from his breath. Naruto smirked as he whispered hotly into her ear making her gasp as her eyes widened slightly as her face burned hotter.

"A-Ano...I-Is s-something like t-that fun Senpai?" Hinata asked

"Hmmm...I wonder...We'll find out after you try it." Naruto replied huskily.

"..."

oOoOo

Hinata had a deep blush as she was sat upon Naruto's bed in just her bra and panties that was navy in colour. Naruto was stood fully dressed as he took everything in what she was wearing. The Navy blue was perfect against her creamy skin that made it all the more enchanting to the blonde. Hinata kept her gaze down to frightened to look up at him as when she did she grew unbearably hot.

"Well are you ready Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata hesitantly nodded as he took a seat upon his bed she felt the dip on the mattress where he sat as her heart beat was the only thing she could hear. Hinata could feel his gaze upon her as she felt her legs being parted wider by his hands.

"Come on hime...Show me"

Hinata swallowed nervously as she moved her trembling hand towards her panties that she knew was growing increasingly wet. Each subtle touch of her hand made her skin tingle with sensations, it was never like this when she was alone in her own room on her own. Naruto watched as her hand slid between her parted thighs and gently touched the navy blue silk.

Her breathing became heavy as she moved her hand upwards and downwards his eyes never moved away from her as he just watched getting further entranced by her. A few minutes had passed as he watched but he felt it wasn't enough for him he wanted to see her crumble before him, just like she did countless times before they had been intimate like the time in the club room shower amongst one of the cherished memories he had of her locked away in his mind.

"S-Senpai...This i-is embarrassing just l-like I thought...It's weird" Hinata stated softly.

"So you say...But you are reacting nonetheless hime...Does being watched get you excited?" Naruto asked her

"M-More like it's j-just embarrassing...How l-long do i h-have t-to keep d-doing this?

Naruto smirked as his blue eyes darkened from arousal grasping her chin within his hand making her flushed features look up at him.

"Until you cum in front of my eyes hime of course."

"Mnn"

Naruto moved his hand away from her chin as he took her hand holding it gently within his own, he held her hand as if it was something precious as she kept her gaze on him wondering what he was going to do. Taking her fingers he moved them towards his mouth that was eagerly open showing her his perfect white set of teeth and tongue making her cheeks blush further.

Hinata flinched as her fingers entered his mouth feeling his hot tongue trace around her fingers slowly causing her to enter a daze as her body seemed to grow more hotter from this simple action. She felt like a pervert as his tongue glided around her fingers as his lips closed around them and he sucked her fingers deeper into his mouth. She heard him hum in approval which made her intimate sex clench at such an erotic sight he looked so desirable that she couldn't help but be lost in his actions.

"S-Sen...Senpai!?...W-What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Naruto answered as he removed her fingers from his mouth his eyes ablaze in lust and desire that made her internally shiver.

"I'm getting you hotter for me hime...I want you to put these fingers in yourself"

"M-Myself?..." Hinata whispered closing her eyes.

Naruto stood up and moved towards her seeing her eyes closed her cheeks a deep pink in colour as her little breathless pants let out shaky sighs. Naruto got on the bed again this time he was positioned behind her as he took her hand within his and he guided it towards her womanhood that was still covered in navy silk.

His chin rested upon her shoulder as he grabbed her other hand guiding her fingers to pull her panties to one side. Hinata shivered and gasped feeling her face was getting incredibly hot matching her whole body feeling his hands over hers guiding her fingers to where he wanted them. It felt very intimate more than what he had done to her before and what she herself had done in private when she was alone.

"S-Senpai?"

"Sshhh...Relax hime...Let me guide you...Just feel" Naruto whispered

Naruto began kissing her earlobe then leaving gentle kisses along her slender neck. Each subtle kiss was making her grow delirious with arousal. Naruto smirked as he moved her fingers with his hand guiding her to her now wet glistening sex. As soon as her fingers brushed against her wettening lower lips she flinched and let out a gasp at how shocking just a slight touch of her fingers guided by his own hand felt.

Her heart beat was growing more faster within her as though she was going to succumb to a heart attack, it was thrilling and frightening being so exposed to him as he guided her hands and watching intently how her hands he guided touched herself. How he knew which was the best way to touch her. Hinata had to admit she was an amateur when it came to pleasuring herself.

Raised by one parent since her mother had died while she was young she never had a female figure growing up. Her father loved her but he was busy working to provide for his family he was proud of her school accomplishments just like any parent would be.

Hinata however was never confident in herself most of all with her own body. When she had hit her teens she was well developed back then sporting breasts that was well into a C cup and now her breasts was easily surpassed a D nearing an E cup.

Her figure was petite but very curvey, her hips was round with long slender legs that was well toned from all the training she did in sport. Ino had admitted that she was jealous of her figure and that she should show it off more but Hinata never did she hated gaining attention especially from the opposite sex. She had a crush on Shikamaru for years until Naruto forced himself into her life and made her look at him only.

Since then Naruto had been very possessive making sure that all the guys was made aware that she was now his girl, something that made her happy and embarrassed as the look of envy from both the guys to Naruto and the girls to her. Both of them was apparently very popular Naruto she understood but her? No she couldn't see why she had her own fan base until Shikamaru and Ino sat her down and showed her the evidence.

Photographs of her in training was buzzing around the school and within two days that had miraculously gone and she had a feeling her blonde boyfriend along with her captain had something to do with it. Ever since they announced they was a couple Sasuke had also took it upon himself to look out for her when Naruto couldn't.

Her thoughts was suddenly broken as she moaned loudly feeling her whole body arch backwards against Naruto's hard chest. Her fingers was now stroking her feminine folds, teasing her clit which caused jolts of pleasure to overcome her.

"Concentrate hime...Show me how good it feels as i guide you" Naruto whispered.

His fingers was atop of hers moving them with his own guiding her as if he was pleasuring her himself. It felt so naughty, yet felt so liberating to her as she couldn't help but let the moans escape her parted lips. Naruto chuckled as he quickened her pace entering her fingers into her wetness feeling her juices covering his own fingers. He was already painfully aroused feeling his loins stir like crazy just by hearing her sweet delectable moans of pleasure.

"Do you feel it hime...Does it feel good?" Naruto asked

Hinata couldn't answer as her moans seemed to answer for her, Naruto moved her wet fingers to her clit making her touch it in a circular motion watching entranced as her moans grew louder as her legs that was widely parted began to shake uncontrollably. He knew she was very close, he stopped what he was doing removing his hand from hers but urging her to continue on with her foreplay.

Hinata obeyed feeling herself climbing that nirvana that she had only experienced just a few times, each and every one different in its own way. Her embarrassment was forgotten as her eyes was closed imagining that her very own fingers was his and that he was touching her like this. Naruto had moved to the frint if her watching her pleasure herself how he had showed her.

His mouth was dry as his cock throbbed painfully within his trousers seeing as he was still fully dressed. Seeing her writhing on his bed moaning as her fingers moved in and out within her wet opening was terribly arousing to the blonde who decided that he couldn't take it anymore. Reaching his limit he pushed her backwards upon his bed shocking and surprising Hinata in the process.

"S-Senpai!?"

"I'll help you even more hime" Naruto stated his eyes showing deep lust.

Grabbing the waistband of her panties he pulled them down quickly throwing them on to the floor as he flicked the front clasp of her bra releasing her breasts to his gaze.

"S-Senpa-"

Naruto parted her legs wide seeing her delectable womanhood glistening with her leaking juices, the very sight made his mouth water. Her burning cheeks from both her arousal and embarrassment made him even more aroused if he thought that could be possible.

"Use your fingers more hime...show me more" Naruto ordered softly

Hinata trembled as she subconsciously obeyed returning her fingers to her now openly displayed pussy that his deep blue eyes looked upon intently not wanting to miss anything.

'_Oh my...W-what is this...I f-feel so hot...,so wet and tight...T-Theres no way!?'_

"S-Senpai...Ahhh...i-i c-can't no m-more"

"You don't mean that hime...Your so wet down here from what I can see...Here let me help you hmm"

Hinata shuddered feeling his finger enter inside her feminine folds joining her own finger causing her to let out a needy moan.

"Ahhh"

_'S-Senpai's fingers...T-They are inside m-me too...Ahhh'_

"Ahhh...N-Naruto kun..."

"Hmmm...Here?"

"AHHHH"

"This here feels really good right? Remember it"

"R-remember?" Hinata panted confused.

Naruto felt her inner walls clamp down around his fingers making him swallow thickly as he took in her beautiful face that was contorted with pleasure. Why did she make him lose all sense of control? He could never grow tired of her or find her boring that he was certain.

Naruto kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her loving the silky wet feeling that her insides felt whilst clenching against his fingers knowing that she was almost at breaking point. He moved more on top of her his eyes sought hers taking in her adorable reddened cheeks and glazed eyes that made his heart beat faster within him.

"From now on hime...When you do it yourself. Remember the time you came undone whilst I was watching you" Naruto stated huskily.

"S-Senpai?"

Naruto moved even closer to her naked body feeling his body heat against her soft skin made Hinata moan wanting him even closer to her body as his fingers quickened within her reaching even deeper inside her.

"Nh...S-Senpai?...Ahhh...Ah...Ah..."

Naruto felt her tighten even more as he bent his fingers rubbing a certain spot that made her juices gush out. Hinata had moaned loudly her body trembling like a leaf on a windy day. Her breathing became hard pants as she tried to regain her senses. Naruto watched her mesmerised as he sat himself up removing his shirt showing his well defined chest.

"D-Does this m-mean I was able t-to do something for Senpai?" Hinata asked feeling curious.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder as he stood up removing his trousers in the process his hardness clearly evident within his boxers straining to come out didn't go unnoticed by her.

"For me hime...it's enough that you even wanted to do something in return for me... Honest." Naruto answered softly.

Hinata eyes widened her cheeks still flushed as she watched him approach and get back upon the bed his hands gently grabbed her as he flipped her over onto her hands and knees. Naruto took in the sexy sight of her on all fours completely exposed to his view. His eyes roamed over her form as he pulled down his boxers his fingers tracing her wet folds once more.

"Nhhh"

"Relax hime..." Naruto ordered huskily.

"Y-Yes...Ahhhh"

_'Ohhhh...M-My hot t-tight place...N-Naruto-kun's entering inside'_

"Ahhh...Haa...Ohhhh."

"Ngh...So tight hime...I'm gonna move" Naruto groaned out.

Hinata could feel his thick length slide within her with no trouble her walls was ready and waiting to acomadate his shaft that seemed to remember exactly how he fit within her. Hinata panted Her eyes cast down against his fluffy pillows as he began to move within her. The sensations she was feeling was astounding, it felt immensely good with each thrust he gave.

Naruto groaned she felt amazing so tight against his straining cock, her silky walls surrounded him and gripped him tightly not wanting him to leave. Each time he pulled away from her, her insides greedily sucked him back him that sent his own body a shudder.

"Ohhh...Hinata...You feel so good" Naruto groaned in pleasure.

Hearing his pleasures moan seemed to turn her on even more, she could feel her inner walls tightky clasp around his thrusting length. Hinata moaned loudly feeling every bit of him thrust deeper inside her rubbing her silky walls that made her body shudder at how pleasurable it was. Was sex always this good?

"Ahhh...Ahhh...Sen-..."

Naruto gritted his teeth the pleasure of her tightening around his sensitive clock was making him almost lose himself too early. He wanted to dominate her and mess her up, he wanted her to only feel him and only him so that she knew only he vould do this to her. Naruto was addicted to the beautiful blue haired goddess beneath him and he wanted her to be addicted to him just as much.

"Thats it baby...Only I can...ugh...Do this to...Nnh...you"

Naruto began to thrust more powerfully within her his hips slapping against her round buttocks causing the slapping of their skins to unite. The sounds that they produced was erotic as they lost themselves in pleasure.

"Ahhh...Ahhh..."

"Hina" Naruto moaned out

"Ahhh...Sen-...Ahhh...Naruto...kun..."

Naruto groaned deeply as he grabbed her waist with both arms pulling her more into him, he saw her head rest on his pillow as her extremely flushed face turned sideways to look up at him. Her finger in between her lips she looked so enticing and it was driving the blonde wild.

"N-Naruto...Ohhhh...I...I...c-can't...Ah...Anymore...M-My mind's...Ahh...All blank...I'll Ahhh...Forget e-everything... i-I learned t-todahhhh"

Naruto smirked lifting her upper body towards him. Hinata fekt her back against his hard naked chest as his hand moved towards her face turning it more towards him. Her heart was thundering within her smelling his overwhelming scent that seemed to be ingrained in her memory. His entire room smelt if him that made her ho crazy.

"Ahhhhhh"

"If you forget hime...I'll just teach you again and again...From the very beginning. So for now, Think only about me."

Naruto sought her lips eagerly devouring her as he caressed her tongue with his as he pounded continuously within her causing her to moan within his mouth as he did the same within hers. The passion between them grew intense as he fondled her breasts bringing her to her climax. The way her walls squeezed him brought him to his own orgasm seconds after.

He sluggishly continued to thrust within her making sure that she felt his desire as he felt hers. Hinata collapsed as he collapsed on top of her briefly, removing his withered length from within her depths. Both planted breathlessly trying to regain some sembkence of themselves after experiencing such intense pleasure that seemed to grow more and more powerful with each union.

Naruto glanced at her seeing her own eyes look at him in wonder, he had never felt so alive as he did now with this girl beside him that caught his entire attention through a passion they both enjoyed. Now that he had her he was determined to keep her forever.

oOoOo

**Two weeks later...**

The results had been given, Naruto waited in one of the quiet halls along with Sasuke beside him conversing about some event that would be taking place in a couple of weeks that he was helping organise. The blonde was only really half listening to his raven haired friend.

His thoughts was on Hinata and was patiently waiting for her to arrive. He wondered how Hinata had scored on the exam which she had taken a few days before after all the studying she had done to memerise the notes he gave her on her weaknesses. His thoughts were broken when he felt a nudge from Sasuke's elbow to his ribs.

"What the hell teme!?" Naruto hissed rubbing his side.

"Hinata-chan is coming" Sasuke replied.

The blonde looked up and saw the blunette looking down for some reason which confused him. Hinata saw him and gazed downwards feeling apprehensive for some reason.

"Hinata-chan...Whats wrong?"

The blunette fidgeted as she slowly lifted up her test result paper biting her lip with a deep red blush tinting her cheeks which caused raised eyebrows to both her senpai's looking at her in confusion. Naruto took her paper as he scanned the written contents his eyes going wide with shock.

"What's this!? Naruto asked completely puzzled at what he was seeing.

The test result was stated clearly with her result number marked out in red, it was a pitiful result declaring 28 out of 100. Naruto's blue eyes widened as he looked up from the paper in disbelief he wondered how in the world with all the studying and help he supplied her the past few weeks could end up with a result like this?

Hinata averted her gaze feeling highly embarrassed as Sasuke chuckled and decided that ge would leave the two too themselves no matter how entertaining it looked to him. With the departure of Sasuke Hinata decided she could explain her reason as she felt she couldn't with Uchiha Senpai present as it was sort of private.

"A-Ano...E-Every time I remembered studying a-at senpai's house, I e-ended up remembering l-lots of o-other t-things...i-I c-couldn't c-concentrate anymore...I-I'm sorry Senpai." Hinata nervously explained

Naruto who had listened intently to her reasons was shocked as a sly grin showed on his face as he let out a sigh still holding the result firmly in his grasp.

"No hime...I-its my fault for taking you too lightly."

**Chapter 8 Epilogue 2 End...**

**A/N:- Hope you enjoyed I had these written out and forgot about them so decided to upload them given the chance. As I have stated in other author notes on my in going stories I will be taking time out from writing to regather my energies and ideas.**

**I love writing and creating stories I do have an avid imagination that I try to nurture in my own way. I will be seeking beta readers for my new work once I'm ready this includes The Demon Fox Lover. I will be rewriting it as I have had more ideas come to me on the story as although I like it I feel it could be better. My first priority in finishing The Lustful Maid and Hard Love.**

**Take care to all my readers I thank you for your support and kind words a big shout out to MsChifSantos who I feel is a great writer. She was kind enough to inform me that someone named wolfgirl had stolen one of my stories as i would be none the wiser! Plus her messages of support have helped me greatly as well as other members here by their kind reviews and get well messages!**

**I thank you all, you have all been great giving me the confidence to continue writing I promise I will be back and hopefully my stories will be better in future! Goodbye for now and take care x**


End file.
